Dark Queen
by Inda
Summary: AU Mia and the gang are here in this time. Also GW and Esca cast. Mia is a Vampire Queen. Sage is what she has an eye for. Others want to stop her. Warning graphic language and Adult Situations Chapter 10
1. Chapter 1

I don't own them. I wish but NO!

Dark Queen

Chapter One

Queen Mia Liana Duval Koji slowly paces the floor of her luxurious throne room. As she sits upon her throne, her brow wrinkles as she thinks to herself, -How long has it been? Fifty, one hundred, three hundred years or maybe longer.-

Mia's bloodline has ruled the underworld for one thousand years. Her mother was queen before the time of her awakening. Now, Mia is the queen of the Vampires- the walking dead, as the mortals call them. Mia, however, is what is called a day walker. She is capable of handling both the sunlight and the darkness. She and her covenant only feed at night by taking the sick and the dying, but there are others who do not go by the rules Mia's mother had originally established in the time of her ruling.

Mia's main duty as queen is to protect her covenant- a covenant of female vampires. The covenant has very few males, who are mainly just for the females' pleasure or mating. Some have even taken the males as husbands, including Mia's sister, the Princess Hitomi. Hitomi's husband, Prince Van, has been with her for five hundred years yet he still worships her with undying love.

Mia smiles as she thinks of how Prince Van has also sworn his allegiance to her along with his brother, Folken, who is her personal guard. Some of the other males also have sworn their lives to Mia to honor her as well.

A frown comes to Mia's pretty features as she thinks to herself sadly, -Why do I feel so alone? I long to hear another heartbeat close to mine, and I long to make sweet love to a mate who I can spend my life with, and who will eventually sire my children. Why do I feel alone? I, Queen Mia Liana Duval Koji, Queen of all Vampires, feel this way? Maybe it's my time to find a mate- a male who can submit to me and be everything I want.-

As she muses on this, she doesn't notice her sister and her mate coming toward her.

"Sister, what's wrong? You have that look again." Hitomi kneels beside her, putting her head on her knee.

Absently Mia moves her hand through her sister's hair.

"The same thing I was musing on last century," she says while moving her head to see Hitomi's beautiful eyes. "How have you and Van been doing? I thought that you would have an heir by now. I know your sexual appetite, my dear." Mia chuckles as she rolls her eyes.

Hitomi looks toward her mate and he's smiling.

"We are waiting for you, Sister. You should be the first to bring forth an heir. You need to choose a mate. I think Folken would be a wonderful choice for you," Hitomi says as she grabs a hold of Mia's hand affectionately.

"Yes, he is, but we need new blood. Mortals from this time. I shall hunt later, but right now I'm musing in my self pity. So please go bed your mate and don't bother me," Mia says with a wry grin, looking at Van who is still smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh, poo, Sister. Come join us. It could be fun." Hitomi looks into her sister's eyes, eyes the color of the purest ocean.

Mia smiles back, pulling Hitomi to her feet.

"Go...and, Van, make sure you satisfy her thoroughly. I know she has an appetite big as..."

"Yes, Milady. I'm all for her pleasure and desire, but it would be wonderful if you would join us. I would pleasure you as well," Van says sweetly.

"No. Just go. You know that you and Hitomi are mates for life. I couldn't ask for a better brother-in-law than you, Van," Mia says as she swipes her hand toward the door.

Hitomi gets up and the with a show of respect, she kisses the queen's hand. Then, Van kneels on both knees and does the same. Mia smiles and kisses the top of his head and shoos them away. As they walk out of the throne room, Hitomi giggles and pulls Van toward their room.

Sitting back in her chair, Mia closes her eyes, trying to clear her mind of her troubling thoughts. Her guard, Folken, comes from the shadows and then kneels beside the throne.

"Milady, what troubles you?" His sweet-sounding voice washes over Mia.

"Nothing, Folken," she answers as she reaches for him, and he puts his hand in hers.

"I'm here for you, lady. Anything you need or desire I will fulfill." 

"Yes, I know, Folken."

He rests beside her, laying his head on her lap.

Also in the shadows, another male is watching them quietly. His cold Prussian blue-colored eyes narrow in his longing for the queen to be his mate. Mia realizes he is there when he grunts unappreciatively.

"Heero, come out of the shadows so I can see you." Mia says in a commanding tone, and he walks from the shadows and kneels in front of her.

"My Queen," he says softly.

"What is it that you want?" the queen asks, looking at him.

"My right to have you as a mate. I've been denied for a long time. I would be faithful to you," he answers with his head down.

"Heero, are you not Relena's mate, whom she claimed so long ago?" 

He bows even lower before her. "Yes, but I..."

"You know the law. She claimed you and you agreed. If you leave her it would mean death. I value you too much to do that. You've changed her for the better. Now go before I become angered."

Heero quickly bows his head and leaves swiftly.

Mia's tight leather jumpsuit makes a squishing sound as she gets up.

Turning to Folken she says, "I'm going hunting. Tell Princess Hitomi to watch the Covenant when she is finished with her mating."

Folken stands swiftly and answers, "But, milady, shouldn't I accompany you?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I wish to be alone."

Folken watches as Mia retreats from the throne room.

He bows his head and whispers, "Milady, I love you with all my heart. Please let me be with you."

As he turns to leave, a woman with long, golden blonde hair comes from a door on the opposite side of the room. Her sky blue eyes twinkle at him.

"Folken, where is Queen Mia? I wish to speak with her," the woman says, looking a bit upset.

"She left to go hunting. What is it that you need, Lady Relena?" 

"It can wait. Where's the princess? She should be in here."

Relena walks up to Folken with a small grin on her face.

"She is with her husband, having a moment to themselves."

"Oh, I see...they're mating. One would think after so long they would have an heir. I think the queen should banish her for not doing her job. Now I on the other hand, could have a couple of heirs right now." 

"Stop talking about the princess like that. When she is ready they will have an heir," Folken says as he clinches his fist.

"I see. Well thank you, Folken."

With that said she turns quickly and leaves.

**In the Princess Hitomi's bedchamber: **

Their bodies mingle tightly as sweat rolls down Van's back. Moaning Hitomi's name, he pushes deeper and deeper inside.

"Nah, Hit-omi," he says, breathing hard, panting for her.

As he holds her legs up around his waist, he thrusts harder and faster until she cries her release.

"Van..." Hitomi murmurs as he stiffens, crying out his release.

Both of them lay still. His reddish-brown eyes look down into his mate's emerald ones, telling her that he loves her and that he will be with her forever and ever.

Lying entangled in one another arms; he rubs her back, and tells her, "It's time to feed, Milady."

As she looks up into his eyes she asks, "And where would you like it this time? I don't like to bite you in the same place all the time. I want you to be around for many years to come."

She caresses his cheek as he turns to his left side, exposing his neck to her.

"Feed, my beautiful mate."

Hitomi lowers her mouth. The closer it comes to his neck, the longer her fangs grow.

Just as she's about to pierce his neck she whispers, "I love you." 

She slowly pushes her fangs into his neck, and he cries out softly as he held onto her tightly. A sensual sensation runs through his body as she sucks his blood. The taste of him drives her wild. That was why she took him as her mate in the first place.

Van had been a king from long ago. Hitomi had been walking in a forest in his kingdom when they first met. Her beauty had captivated him immensely, and he fell instantly in love with her. Slowly they got to know one another. In the beginning they were close friends until one day, he finally confessed his love to her. Wanting nothing to keep them apart, she told him about her life and the vampire covenant. She had informed him that the queen was her sister and that she could not leave. Making an extreme sacrifice, he left his kingdom to be with her for always. Soon after that, his brother came too.

Van and Hitomi are so wrapped up in one another that they don't even notice Relena coming into the room. She watches them in their "intimate" moment with one another, and it makes her remember how she and Heero met. Snapping out of her muse, she sits in a chair by the bed. Looking at Van's muscular body, she can't help but wonder how he would feel against her own skin. As Hitomi opens her eyes she sees Relena sitting beside the bed.

Jumping a little, she addresses her, "What are you doing in here, Relena? Don't you ever knock?"

"I did, but you didn't hear. Apparently you were busy. Please continue. I rather liked the show."

As Van pulls Hitomi a little closer to him, he speaks, "Show your respect to the princess. How dare you come in here and..."

Relena cuts him off, "I'm here to tell you that the queen went hunting alone. She should be here with us because we can provide for her. She needs to be here to protect us."

"My sister can take care of herself. She had to for three hundred years before I came along. As for not taking Folken with her, that's her business. Stop playing the drama queen, Relena. Go and relax. Have your mate tend to you."

"I just don't like this way. We need young blood and the queen is killing us." Relena says as she gets up and starts to head toward the door. Turning back toward the Princess, she smirks a little. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're trying to kill us as well."

Quickly opening the door, she walks out with an air of haughtiness.

"Oh, the nerve of her! If she wasn't family I would kill her myself." Turning to look into her mates eyes, Hitomi says, "I should go and try to find my sister queen. Dawn will be coming soon, and I can't let you go with me."

Climbing out of bed, Van grabs her hand.

"I'm coming, but I promise you, I'll be back before the sun rises," he says with a pleading look, and Hitomi gives in.

**Atop Big Ben: **

Mia stands alone atop Big Ben, taking in the view before her. It's two o'clock a.m., and it's actually lively at this time. She watches as speeding cars and motorbikes whiz by and also the boats navigating the Thymes River.

"The world today is very different from one hundred years ago. It smells of decadence,"she says to herself, wrinkling her nose slightly.

Her sea green eyes take in the full view. Taking a leap toward the black alley, she wonders where she'll start her hunt.

**At Scotland Yard:**

Two young men around the age of twenty-five walk out into the early morning air.

"Hey, Sage, are you ready for some breakfast? Because I'm starving," says Ryo Sanada, a tall man about six foot one with black hair and blue eyes.

Sage just looks at Ryo and shakes his head. "Not yet. We have to meet Rowen at a crime scene. It was called in an hour ago. He said it's a bizarre case, so let's go." Sage Date, a blonde haired, violet-eyed man. He stood about six foot one and had a body to kill for.

He jumps into his dark green Triumph Spitfire. Ryo goes to the other side of the vehicle and climbs in as well.

"So, what makes this case unusual? Ro takes things way out of proportion." Ryo says, turning towards his partner.

"A white male who's about nineteen. Apparently he's white as a sheet and his blood has been sucked dry. Also he's been diagnosis with hemophilia, a blood disorder."

"Wow! That's strange. Where did the crime take place?"

"Down by the riverfront. There are some gothic-themed clubs along there. That may have some bearing on this."

"True, but you don't know that for sure," Ryo says as Sage turns the corner.

**At the crime scene: **

Walking down the deserted alleyway, Mia smells death. A mortal has died. Wondering about it, she walks toward the riverfront. Flashing red lights and people are gathered at the corner. She watches and then hears a conversation.

"Jona, I told you to keep the people back. Shit! Did you hear me?" a blue haired man says angrily.

"Yeah, Rowen, I heard you...you cocksucker." He says under his breath. "You try to keep them back. Everybody wants to see the stiff," Jona snaps back.

"I don't care what you do. Just do it."

Rowen bends down and takes some skin, hair, and other samples that he needs for the investigation. Taking a closer look at the body, he notices two pin hole pricks at the top of his neck behind the ear.

"Hmm... Interesting," he murmurs.

She inches slightly closer to get a better view of what the man called Rowen is doing. She watches him intently as his eyes trail down the corpse's arm, noticing that the hand is clenched shut. Just as he reaches for it, a couple of young men arrive on the scene. Mia smiles mischievously as she watches the handsome men exit their vehicle. She hears the black haired one greeted as Ryo and the blonde as Sage. She licks her lips as she watches Sage's movements, hungry like a cat for it's prey.

"So, Einstein, what have you got on the stiff." Ryo asks, kneeling beside him.

Sage looks around the area, and his violet-colored eye comes to rest on Mia. He stops, and time seems to stand still as they gaze at one another. Mia smiles and nods to him as she gives him a look full of lust and desire. She pulls him toward her like a magnet, and she then sends primal thoughts through him like a wave.

All of a sudden a vision hits him of a man and a woman on a canopy bed, fucking like monkeys. The moans and screaming driving them to ecstasy. As he stands watching them, he becomes aroused. Then the woman flips the man on to the bottom. Sage finally gets a look at the man that's underneath the woman- the same woman that he was eyeing only moments before. He can't believe it. It's him beneath her, taking in her hip movements! She starts to whisper to him.

"Hey, Sage, hey buddy what's wrong?" Shaking his head a little, he looks at Ryo who's looking at him.

"What happened?" Sage says to himself, quickly looking in the direction he had seen the woman.

He looks all around, but she is no longer there.

"Hey, Sage, what's wrong? Why are you looking around?" Ryo asks.

"Did you see that woman who was standing there a little while ago?" Sage asks as he gestures with his hand to the location the woman had once been.

"What woman? Hey have you been holding out on me? Because if you have, I'm going to seriously beat the shit out of you."

As Ryo keeps talking Sage still scans the area. As he looks to the west down Lowry Street, he sees her retreating form.

"Hold that thought, ok." Sage says as he takes off after her down the street with Ryo calling after him.

The need to find her was great. He sees her turn a corner, and running as fast as he can, he turns the same corner only to find nothing. Looking all around trying to find her, he hears Ryo run up behind him.

"Sage, what the hell is the matter with you? Huh? You take off like a crazy bastard following nothing."

Sage cuts in, "I was following the woman with auburn hair. She came this way, and now she's not here."

"You're freaking me out. Let's get back." Ryo says, turning to go back.

Sage turns to follow him, but then stops and turns back to the way he was heading. A feeling was tugging at his very soul.

"Who are you?" he said to the night air.

My friend Meria wanted to redo it. Hope it's better. Enjoy I'll be redoing chap 2 also.


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: As usual I don't own them, but it's every girls dream to.

Chapter 2

Mia looks down from her perch at the man who had been chasing her. Her long, auburn-colored hair hung down in her face, concealing one of her sea green eyes. She stared after the blonde haired man, studying him. He looked about 6'0 maybe 6'1 and had a nice build with skin that looked so creamy yum delicious. After he had chased her into the alley, her heart beat like a hundred times a minute. Never had she felt like this before. She was so occupied that she didn't hear Hitomi come up behind her.

"There you are. You had me worried. What's going on down there?" Hitomi says as she steps up beside Mia with Van right behind her.

"Next time you come up on me like that, I'll beat the shit out of you. Second, there's been a human murder. That's where it took place," Mia says pointing down to the street corner.

Hitomi turns and watches the bustling of the humans down on the street, seeing the males that had chased Mia down the alley.

"Those three, the blonde, the black, and the blue haired ones. How strange?" 

"Yes," Mia answers as she stands up, taking one last look at the blonde.

'Hmm...he looks so delicious. Maybe later we will meet again.' Mia says to herself.

Mia walks back toward Van and looks up at him, saying, "Van, go hunting for me and bring me a young drunk. I'll be back at the mansion. Hitomi, check out what killed that man. I want to know. I feel that our people may have been involved." Turning back to Van, she says as she starts to walk away, "It's now 4:45 a.m. Van, you have one hour."

"Something wrong, Hitomi?" Van asks his mate. "You know, the queen has never acted like this. I think those humans have had an effect on her."

"You may be right. She looked real hungry...like in sexual hunger. We must get going." Hitomi turns to face him, saying, "I love you. Please make it back before sun up." She places a hand on his cheek.

"I will and be careful. I'll be waiting in bed for you, lover." Van twitches his eyebrows and Hitomi laughs, pushing him on his way.

Turning back, Hitomi looks down at the corner where the group of people are just standing and staring at the dead body. She moves like a cat, running from building to building, trying to find a place to jump down without being seen. Finally finding a spot, she drops to an alley, carefully looking around to make sure no one saw her. Walking toward the opening at the end, Hitomi looks to her right to where the crowd is.

Slowly walking toward the crowd she hears, "Move along. There's no more to see here."

The crowd starts to disperse. Hitomi looks for a place to get close to the three young men she had seen earlier along with Van and her sister. She spots a ledge just fifty feet above them. Walking back to the alley, she jumps up and crosses over to that building. Then dropping down onto it, she hears the conversation going on.

"So, Ro, what do you think dropped this guy?" Ryo asks, looking over the body again.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Rowen responded.

"Sure, why not. Your opinion counts." Ryo told him.

"Well, something out of this world happened. Just look at those marks." Rowen reaches and turns the dead man's head, exposing the pricks on his neck.

"So you're saying vampires did this?" Ryo says grinning and looking at Rowen, who's across from him.

Getting irritated Rowen answers, "Yes. Look at the facts. There are two holes on his neck, and there is no blood left in this guy. You asked my opinion and that's what I think."

Rowen goes back to his specimen taking.

Ryo chuckles, "Oh, come on. Vampires in this day and age? I would really like to see one about now. So, if what you say is true, did a man or woman do this?"

Rowen mumbles, "A woman."

Sage drops downs and grabs Rowen by the arm. "You said woman didn't you?"

"Yes, a woman. The signs all fit. He's half naked, the positioning of the holes, and the semen sample."

"Wow! Wait. You said semen sample?" Sage says astonished.

"Yes, semen sample." He pulls a vial out of an envelope and hands it to Sage.

"This guy was banging a woman vampire?" Sage asks incrediously.

"I don't think he knew she or it was a vampire. It was something that showed interest in him, and he took the opportunity to fuck her. Plain and simple."

"Wow, Rowen! You can talk dirty. I'm so proud of you." Ryo says, talking baby talk.

"God dammit, Ryo! Cut it out. God!" Rowen says, swatting at Ryo.

"Rowen, are you sure about this?" Sage asks.

He looks over to him and says, "Yes. There's also an eye witness to the murder."

The guys look to where Rowen is pointing, and they see a woman who is talking to another officer. Sage looks at the girl, your simple plain Jane with medium brown hair and a short build, but with a nice ass. He straightens up and walks over to her with Ryo watching him.

"Thanks for your cooperation, Miss Richards," the officer says to the woman before walking over to Rowen to hand him the info.

As the woman hugs her arms about herself, she looks up to see Sage walking over to her. His smile is disarming and she smiles back.

"Hello. I'm Detective Date. I would like to ask you a few questions. What's your name?" Sage says kindly with a smile.

"I'm Miranda Richards. I was his friend," she says as she points to the deceased. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"Well, Miss Richards, we don't really know just yet, but we would like to hear anything you have for us. Why were you two down here on the waterfront?"

"Well, we came down to go to the club, Dante's Inferno. It's a real ball buster, if you get my meaning." She chuckles a little. "We came to take his mind off his illness. He was really depressed for awhile. Well, anyway I got up to get some drinks, and when I returned I saw him talking to a woman."

"What did this woman look like?" Sage sounded apologetic.

"She was about 5'5 and had short black hair and blood red eyes. She was pretty, I guess. They were talking, and he got up to follow her out the door. I just thought if he talked to someone else it might make him happy, so I let him go." She looks to the ground, and Sage reaches for her shoulder and gives it a light squeeze.

"Is there anything else that happened?"

Looking up once again, she shakes head, saying, "No."

"Can you tell me what she was wearing?"

"Well, she was wearing a red tank top and a black mini skirt with black pumps. I think she had a pendant on...like a medallion."

Sage writes down her description and then smiles at her.

"Thank you, Miss Richards. If there's anything else we'll call you. Alright?" He looks at her and smiles once again.

"Yes." As she starts to leave, she quickly turns back "Oh! I forgot to mention that she had a tattoo above her left breast. It looked like a small star."

"Are you positive?" Sage asks.

"Yes." 

"Well, thank you. You may leave now."

She finally leaves, walking toward Lowery Street, and Sage walks back to Ryo, who was talking to and ribbing Rowen.

**Meanwhile on the ledge: **

Hitomi has heard everything.

She thinks to herself, 'Mia was right when she said she wanted to find out what happened here tonight.'

As she stands up her back presses up against the building and she continues her thoughts.

'So, a woman with a star on her left breast? I think I know who that is.'

She leaps to the top of the building and heads back to the mansion.

**Back on the street: **

Sage takes a look around one more time, making sure he sees all the clues before it's cleaned up. All of a sudden a chill runs down his back and he looks up.

He thinks to himself, 'Whoa, Sage, take it easy. You're not losing your mind.'

He looks in the direction where he thought he'd seen a shadow retreat. He goes back to looking around when Ryo calls out to him.

"Hey, Sage, look what we found."

When the morgue came to remove the body, a medallion on a chain was found underneath it. Ryo picks it up with a pen, trying to look at it closer.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before, Sage?" Ryo asks.

"No. That looks like a dragon with its wings spread, doesn't it?" Sage said.

"Yeah, it does. Hey, Ro, come here."

Rowen turns and looks at Ryo, saying, "Yeah...hold on."

Turning his attention back to what he was doing previously, he signs some papers and then walks over to them. He sees what they're looking at.

"Hey! Where did that come from?" he asks.

"It was under the body. Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Ryo asks.

Rowen stiffens, remembering where he's seen that medallion.

**Flashback: **

"Mother...Mother, where are you? Please, Mother."

A woman with long, blonde hair comes from the shadows just enough to see her neck, saying, "Your mother can't save you now."

As she comes closer he turns and runs out the door into the woods, running as fast as he can. He only hears laughter from behind him, and he runs even faster, trying to get away. Suddenly, a figure drops in front of him.

"I told you that you couldn't run away from me."

As the woman lunges at him, he hears another voice yell, "STOP!" 

The woman stops and drops down to one knee. The boy backs up against a tree, shaking.

"I told you, no young ones. You totally disobeyed me. Go back to the covenant."

The other woman quickly got up and ran off. Standing alone with this woman, he looks up into her shadowed face.

"Go, little one, and never look back."

"Rowen...ROWEN, did you hear me?"

Snapping out of the flashback, Rowen shakes his head.

"Ro, did you hear me?" Ryo asks.

Looking at him with a little fear in his eyes, he answers, "Yes. I've seen one before. It was along time ago though. Let's go have some breakfast." Rowen says, turning from them and walking to his car. Ryo and Sage look at one another and shrug their shoulders.

"What's gotten into him?" Ryo asks Sage.

"I don't know," Sage says as they go over to his car and climb in.

**DuVal Mansion: **

Opening the balcony door, Mia steps through, letting the cool morning breeze blow through. She takes off her coat and tosses it on a chair. She then sits in another chair, looking toward the door. To distract herself, she waits for Van's return. It's no use though. She closes her eyes and her mind wanders to the man who had caught her eye. His golden blonde hair looked so soft and that violet colored eye. There's peace in his eye. Her mind swirls with unworthy thoughts- him going down on her, kissing her neck and shoulder. Just thinking about it sends chills down her spine. Opening her eyes, a small grin adorns her face.

"Me? Having chills!" she humphs aloud to herself.

Just as she gets up there's a knock at the door.

"Enter," she calls out.

The door opens, revealing her sister's mate. Slung over his shoulder is the prey for this evening.

"Set him down and leave. I'll call you when I'm done," Mia says in a distant tone.

Van sets the man down in the chair and then bows to her.

"Yes, my Queen." He turns and leaves the room.

Mia looks at the man- a drunk, who apparently does not care about his life. As she walks toward him, she shudders in disgust.

"You men. How can you do this to yourselves? Not caring who you hurt. I can see into your wicked soul. The women who you have beated and raped. Now you have been caught, and I will judge you to death." Mia snarls to him.

As she steps closer to him, he awakens.

"Hey! Where am I?"

He looks up and sees Mia before him. Smiling, he tries to get up.

"Oh, hey, sweetie. Are you my party tonight?" he says, slurring each word.

With lighting speed Mia grabs his throat and squeezes it in a death grip.

"Oh, I'm your party tonight, you sick bastard."

Dropping him and then pouncing on him, she bites into his neck, unleashing her bloodlust. Digging deeper into his neck, she hears him cry out. Hurrying it up, she clamps his mouth shut. Mia tastes his blood- the blood of a man who has done so much hurting. His movements start to slow as she takes one last deep bite. The man slowly dies. He will no longer take what is not his to take. She pulls back, blood dripping from her mouth. His blood has stained her neck as well. Getting up, Mia walks to the door and opens it. Standing in the hall is Folken and Van.

"It's done. Take the body, give what's left to the others, and then burn it."

Turning down the hall, the queen heads toward her royal bedchamber.

Redone again: hope you like later to you all.

To thank once again my beta Meira, she's awesome. I hope to update the other stories as well. I've flooded her with chapter of the others and she's bogged down. Do not despair I will finish my stories before I start any others. It may take a while but I promise you my readers I will finish them. Thanks again for your reviews I know this one only got 2 but I hope you who read this will leave an review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own them I wish I could (especially Ryo)

Chapter Three

The clicking of heels echo through the hall. A woman with short black hair walks toward her friend's room full of anticipation of the information she has for her. Stopping at the door, she hears soft cries of passion from inside. Opening the door softly, she enters the room and walks over to the chair in the corner. She always loved watching Relena and her mate, Heero, fuck one another. Many times she had let Relena watch her fuck her mate, Duo.

Relena was deep in the moment with Heero. She had her hands in his pants stroking and pleasuring him. He bucks his hips into her hand so he could feel more of her. Then his animalistic behavior took over, and he flips her underneath his body, and he starts pushing her hard into the bed.

"Relena, I want to fuck you. Please let me fuck you!"

For once Heero was begging her. Looking into his cool Prussian-blue colored eyes, she could see his love.

"Yes," she murmurs, and that was all he needed to hear.

Ripping at her clothes, he finally sees her nakedness under him. Quickly he removes his pants and thrusts himself into her again and again until he cried his release. Sweat drips from his brow as he looks into Relena's eyes.

"Heero, I have something to ask you," Relena says, her tone sounding serious. The look in her eyes seemed to scream betrayal. "You asked the queen to be your mate, didn't you?"

Heero couldn't look Relena in the eyes when he answers her, "Yes, I did."

Relena closes her eyes trying to fight the hurt and pain that Heero caused her by doing that. Heero watches her, wondering what she is thinking and feeling. Back when they had first met, she would take him in her trust as he did her, but now something was different in her, and that something would tear the covenant apart. The covenant was his home, and he had sworn to protect it as well as the queen. He had also sworn to protect his beloved mate, Relena but now...

Opening her blue eyes, she looks right at Heero. "You may go now. I haven't the need for you right now." As she gets up her naked body shines from the sweat they made. Relena looks toward the corner and sees Hilde, her friend and confidant, sitting.

"You know you could have told me you were here," Relena says, smirking a little.

"What fun would that be? It was a great show. Heero, you were fantastic. Too bad you can't join me and Duo." Hilde says and gets up from the chair and walks over to Relena.

Turning her head back to Heero, Relena commands him to leave. Sliding out of the bed, he slips his pants on and walks toward the door. Just before he opens it he looks back to Relena.

"I still love you, but you've changed, Relena, and I don't like what I see." He opens the door and leaves the two women to talk.

Hilde, looking back at Relena, says, "It's done, but let me tell you that I think it's wrong. What happens if we get caught?"

"You won't get caught, but if I do, it's no big concern."

"How can you say that? Relena, I care about you and so does Heero. The queen is right in what's she doing. We've survived over eight hundred years. If people knew we existed we would be hunted and exterminated."

"You worry too much. My mother made sure that we could survive. This world is ours, for our taking, and I intend to do that. Also, did you find the key?"

"Yes. He was at the crime scene. If it's true, the prophecy will become real. Are you sure that man can resurrect our Blood Goddess?"

"Yes, I'm sure. He is also connected to the queen. If we kill him then we can kill my cousin, Mia, and the covenant would be free to wipe out human kind and also enslave those who remain. I'm tired of living in the shadows of the night and only killing the sick and dying. I want young, fresh meat and blood. We need to survive this. Mother has called to me, and I will do this to the end." Turning from Hilde and walking toward the window that is blackened out, Relena pauses before continuing, "I wish to see the day world. Why are Mia and Hitomi the only ones that can walk among the day walkers? Why, Hilde, why?"

Relena slides to the floor sobbing, trying to comprehend everything. Hilde quickly comes over to her and scoops her up in her arms.

"I don't know, Relena. Maybe it's her curse as well? The world out there is brutal. I've seen how men treat women. We're nothing but play toys to them. At least the time we came from men sort of respected us." Hilde says, taking Relena's chin and lifting it so she can look into her eyes, "Relena, Heero loves you, and he wants to protect you. Let him. We are God's children just as those humans out there are. We punish the wicked and evil of humanity. I'm content to live my life here in the covenant and having my mate, Duo, at my side. As for walking in the daylight, she can have it. I like the nights."

Relena rest her head on her friend's shoulder while she cries not knowing that on the other side of the door Heero has heard everything.

**Mia's bedchambers:**

Lying in the tub, Mia thinks about her actions from earlier. She had never been that aggressive before. That man smelled of decay. He threw his life away by drinking and taking pleasures from little girls. She had seen it in his mind, and it made her feel such rage. She closes her eyes and tries to calm down, as her maids attend to washing her hair. The maids attending Mia are three of the young ladies that she had saved a long time ago. Opening her eyes, she watches them do their tasks. She smiles at them, and they giggle.

"What's so funny, my little ones?" Mia asks sternly, but with a hint of mischief.

"Nothing, my lady," one of them says, and they giggle a little more.

Looking at each of them, she remembers their misfortune and how they came to be at the covenant. Seeing this, the girls stop and kneel beside the tub.

"Sorry, my lady, if we've made you mad." All three of them bow their heads.

"No, my doves, you didn't make me mad. I just thought that you young ones should be resting for the feast that is coming in a couple of days. You know you don't have to tend to me."

"We know, my lady, but we are in your debt. You saved us when no one would and this is how we repay you. My queen, you've given us so much, and you ask nothing in return. Please, this is what we can do for you," the red haired girl answers.

Mia smiles and caresses each of their cheeks.

"My beautiful young ones, the only thing I ask is that you live your life to the fullest and you find your happiness. There are plenty of mates out there. So go out and find them. Make sure they love you and only you. Each of you came to me with sad lives. You even knowing what I was, you still accepted me into your lives. I am the one that's grateful." Mia brings them in one by one, kissing them on the head before she shoos them off to do other work. "Now go, Larissa, Mona, and Claret. I can finish from here."

The girls giggle as they leave the bathing room. On their way out they pass Hitomi. She smiles at them as they quickly bow and leave. Walking toward the door, Hitomi remembers the conversation that the men had at the crime scene. She knows Mia isn't going to like it. Besides it's one of the vampires that did this, one of their very own.

'After killing we take care of the body. Why was this happening?' Mia thinks as she finishes rinsing her hair. She opens her eyes and sees Hitomi standing in the door.

"So how did it go? Tell me all that happened." Mia stands up and walks out of the tub.

Hitomi tells her everything that went on and what they found. As true to what Hitomi thought, Mia was indeed very upset.

"Who in the covenant would do this? When I find out, they will be killed," Mia swears angrily.

She then sits on a bench in the bathing room with a towel around her body. Hitomi kneels in front of her.

"I think I might know who did this, but wait until they make a bigger mistake. We can make an example out of them to the covenant, and they will have to be put to death."

Mia looks at Hitomi and says, "You know who might have done this? Tell me. I want to know."

"One of Relena's friends. Relena confronted me earlier when Van and I were in an intimate moment. She walked in on us and was fuming that you left to go hunting. She proceeded to say that you're killing us. This needing young blood thing is getting old," Hitomi says, looking into Mia's eyes, seeing sadness. "What's wrong, Sister?"

"You know Relena is family."

Mia gets up and walks to the bathroom door. She stops and turns to Hitomi and looks into her eyes.

"You watch her. Then tell me if anything happens. Most of all be discreet about it. If she is behind this, things will have to be done. In the meantime go and feed. Fresh blood is waiting for you in the Red Room."

Opening the door, Mia leaves. Hitomi gets up and follows her out into Mia's bedchamber. Removing the towel, Mia bends to pick up her black nightgown off of a chair close to her bed and slips it on. Then she goes to her bed and turns down the burgundy red sheets and crawls under them, snuggling into her pillow.

"I'm tired. So, I think I'll sleep for a while. Please inform Folken that I wish to not be disturbed."

Hitomi, to show her respect, goes to Mia and kisses her hand and then turns to leave.

Stopping at the door, Hitomi says, "Rest, sister. Tonight we'll go and seek information about this transgression against you."

Opening the door, Hitomi leaves. Mia lies on her side and contemplates what has happened. There is one picture that she can't get out of her head- the blonde haired man she saw that morning. For a short second his violet eyes look deep into her soul, making her shiver with excitement.

"Mia girl, you definitely need a man. Your mind is playing tricks on you." Mia tells herself, closing her eyes as she drifts off to the realm of dark sleep.

Hitomi walks down to the Red Room as her sister had instructed with her thigh high boots clicking on the wooden floor. She stops at the door to the room and opens it. The room is dark, but she can still see everything around her. In the middle of the room lies a body of a man. Small girls are around him, feeding off what little blood is left in him. Hitomi walks through the door, shutting it quickly behind her so the light does not hurt the young ones' eyes. She watches as the girls finish. Looking toward her right, she sees Duo and Heero watching the girls. In the back of her mind she wonders why they're here. She walks over to them. Hearing a sound, Heero turns toward her. Duo then turns to look at Heero.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?"

Just as the words come out of his mouth, Hitomi answers, "He's looking at me."

As soon as she says it, Duo drops down to one knee respectfully.

"OH! I'm sorry, Princess Hitomi," he says apologetically.

Hitomi smiles a little, but then turns back to Heero.

"Well, Heero, what about you? Don't you think that you should show your respect too?"

As soon as she finishes speaking, Heero humphs and turns back to watching the little ones.

Duo, on the other hand, starts to panic a little and says, "Heero, she's the sister to the queen. We have to pay respect."

"I don't have to do anything of that nature to her. I only do it for the queen."

As he finishes that statement, with lighting speed Hitomi pins Heero up against the wall. Her hand closes around his throat in a death grip.

"Heero, you're nuts! Now you've gone and done it," Duo hisses as Hitomi's bloodlust and strength grows.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU INSIGNIFICANT WORM!" Hitomi yells as she squeezes his neck tighter, and Heero starts to struggle a little more.

"Please, my lady, he didn't mean..." Duo starts, but is cut off by another voice.

"Cousin, I suggest you put down my mate."

Relena comes out of the shadows followed by Hilde and Dorothy. Hitomi turns and sees Relena walking toward her.

"So you've come to save your whore. Well, that's interesting. And what will happen if I don't?" Hitomi turns back to Heero and squeezes even harder.

**Down the hall in Hitomi's bed chamber:**

Van just finished cleaning up and is waiting for his mate. Lying on the bed in a pair of black jeans, Van wonders where she is.

"Maybe I can find her," he says to himself as he closes his eyes and concentrates on her aura.

Looking deep into his mind's eye he searches for her. As his mind turns a corner he sees others scrambling out of a room. An angry aura hits him suddenly, and he knows whose it is. His eyes fly open, and he bolts off the bed to the door.

**In Mia bed chambers:**

One of the little girls who had been feeding in the Red Room runs to the queen's chamber doors. At first she's hesitance about knocking, so she enters quickly. Closing the door, she sees the queen sleeping peacefully. In her mind she knows her queen will be angry for being woken, but the princess was in need of help, and she knew that the queen must be told about this. The little one kneels to the floor and speaks.

In a voice slightly louder than a whisper, she says, "My queen, please wake up."

Mia stirs and turns to her side.

The little one speaks again, this time more urgently, "My queen, please wake up."

Mia opens her eyes and sees Claret kneeling on the floor by her bed.

In a Harsh tone Mia asks, "Claret, what's wrong? You know better than to wake me."

"I'm sorry, but it's the Princess Hitomi! She and Lady Relena are in an argument. Please you need to stop it."

Claret voice sounds desperate so Mia quickly gets up and grabs her robe on the way out the door.

**Meanwhile in the Red room:**

As Relena moves a little closer, Hitomi tightens her hold, making Relena stopped in her tracks. Heero is now turning a little blue and has stopped his thrashing. Duo looks at him and then to Hitomi.

"Please, my lady, he can't breathe!" Duo says as he looks at Hitomi.

She loosens her hold, just enough for him to breathe a little easier.

Relena growls just a bit and says, "Hitomi, put him down."

Just as she goes to let him go Van bursts into the room. He sees Hitomi holding Heero up against the wall.

"Hitomi, what's going on?" Van quickly walks to her side.

"Van, what are you doing here?" Hitomi asks as her anger starts to fade.

"I was looking for you when your aura hit me. Hitomi, put Heero down."

Just after he finishes speaking, another person bolts into the room. Everyone turns to the door and sees Mia, the queen of the vampires, standing in the doorway. Hitomi drops Heero to the floor. He coughs and gasps for air.

"Hitomi, what's the meaning of this?" Mia questions her as she walks toward her.

"Mia, I was just merely giving Heero a lesson. He didn't pay his respect towards me so I gave him a little punishment."

Mia turns toward Heero who is helped up by Relena.

With anger in her eyes, Mia speaks, "Heero is this true?"

Heero looks up to the queen and then drops to one knee. "Yes."

Relena looks at him in shock and says, "Why have you done this, Heero? Do you know you could be put to death because of this? God, Heero, why? WHY?"

Relena looks into his eyes and a tear starts to fall down her face. Heero sees it.

-A tear? Is it for me?- he thinks and then turns back toward Mia, bowing his head.

"My lady, please accept my apology. I wasn't in the right mood. Things have been wearing on my mind lately." Heero turns to Hitomi who is behind him, standing with Van whose arms are around her waist. "Please, Princess, I'm very sorry. My comment was wrong. In doing so, I'll repent my sins against you. Please accept my deepest apology." Heero's head bows lower to the ground.

As Hitomi looks at him, she sees something that maybe she can use to her advantage.

"Heero, look at me," she commands, and Heero lifts his head to look into her emerald eyes. "I accept your apology, but next time I will kill you for your insubordination." She then turns to Relena. "Next time, if you don't teach him manners I will come after you too. I don't care if you're family or not." Turning to Mia and then going down on one knee, she continues, "And as for them waking you up, I'm deeply sorry, your highness."

Mia looks at her, wondering what really started the whole thing.

"I want to see you later, Relena and Hitomi. For now, please go and rest. Heero, if I hear anymore about your slip ups, I will deal with you personally." Mia says as she turns and walks back out of the room.

Van pulls Hitomi close to him and whispers in her ear, "What really happened?"

"Not here. Let's go." Hitomi grabs Van's hand as she walks by Relena.

Relena turns toward Hitomi and says through gritted teeth, "This isn't over by a long shot, cousin."

Hitomi stops and turns to Relena, saying, "Oh, it's just begun. As for your mate, next time keep him on a leash. He isn't potty trained. As for you, whatever you have against Mia bring it to me and not to Mia, you bitch!"

Van holds her hand a little tighter when he hears her words.

Relena just chuckles a little. "Oh, I will, Hitomi, I will. Maybe this should be settled in a duel. Do you not agree?"

"Maybe, but I doubt it. You're incapable of learning anything." Hitomi turns back and walks out the door with Van in tow.

Relena turns back to Heero and looks him up and down, saying, "Heero why did you..."

"I'm sorry, Relena."

The look that Heero gives Relena breaks her heart. Duo stands behind Relena with Hilde and Dorothy. They stand quietly, watching Heero and Relena talk.

"Heero, go to our room. I'll talk with you when I get there."

Heero bows quickly and leaves to go to their room.

Relena then turns to Duo and asks, "What went on? And tell me every detail."

Duo explains everything to Relena. She listens intently to every word he says. When he finishes, she thanks him and leaves.

Hilde turns to talk to him. "Duo, are you alright?"

As she brings up her hand to caress his face, Duo smiles and answers, "Yes, Hilde, I'm fine. Hitomi didn't really mean anything by that. Heero got what he deserves. I like Heero and Lady Relena, but I can tell you something is going on. I don't like it when you hang around Relena. Please be careful. I don't want to loose you as a mate."

His confessions bring Hilde to tears. She kisses him hard, and presses herself up against him, feeling his manly desire. Duo smiles against her mouth, wanting nothing more then to fill her desire.

Pulling back to catch his breath, he says, "Let's go and have some fun, woman. I think we can be totally off the wall. Right, baby?" He simply flashes his goofy grin.

She smiles back, raising her brows. "Yes, Duo, we can be wild and funny."

He picks her up and flings her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the room. Dorothy smiles and follows them. Little did they know that Claret was standing in the shadows. Her eyes narrow as she remembers what she had secretly heard transpire between Relena and Hilde earlier. She left the room when the coast was clear.

Walking back to their room, Van is wondering what really happened back in the Red Room. Hitomi turns and sees Van looking at her.

"Van, it's ok. I'm sorry for making you worry about me. As for that little incident, it was Heero's fault. He disrespected me, and I took care of this situation. As for the little comment of a duel, I might have to fight her."

Van stops and takes hold of her hand. "No, I won't let you. I'll fight in your place. Relena could kill you. Please don't fight her," Van pleads with her.

"Van, you know very well you can't do that, and as for her killing me, that's a long shot. Remember I have you training me. You've been training me for what seems like four hundred years now. So I wouldn't worry. Besides I think it's my cousin who needs an ass whooping." She chuckles a little, but she sees Van is not smiling. "Van, please don't worry. Besides I need you to pleasure me now."

He smiles at that, and they hurry to their room.

**Back at the police station:**

Sage sits at his desk, looking at the photos that were taken at the murder site. Looking at one of the pictures, he sees her- the woman he had chased. He takes out a magnifying glass to get a closer look.

-There you are. By god you're beautiful,- he says to himself, wondering what a lady like her is doing at a murder scene.

As he contemplates this Ryo yells across the room, "Hey, Sage, let's eat now. I'm hungry."

Sage smiles as he looks over to him. "You my friend, sound like Kento when he's hungry."

"Well, for your info, bud, I haven't eaten in what- ten hours? You would be hungry too." As Ryo reaches his desk he notices the photo from the murder scene. "What are you looking at?" he asks.

Sage raises the magnifying glass.

"Remember that woman I was following? Well, there she is." Sage points and Ryo looks through the magnifying glass.

"Well, I'll be damned. You were right. She's beautiful, but there seems to be a dark element around her. She's wearing all black, you know. Sage, are you falling for her?" Ryo looks up at Sage, wondering if his friend is in love or is it lust?


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own them. If I did I would be rich and have them in my house! Anyway enjoy!

Dark Queen

Chapter 4

Sage and Ryo finally leave the police station and head over to a local restaurant where Rowen had called and told them to meet him at. Sage is still mooning over the woman in the picture. As Ryo gets into his car, he looks over at Sage who is just staring into space.

"Hey, Sage, what are you doing? Let's go. We have to meet Ro at the dinner. I'm starving! Ok?" Ryo looks at him and shakes his head.

Sage nods and get into his car. Ryo takes off first with Sage following right behind. Ryo watches Sage in the rear view mirror for a moment and then looks back to the road, wondering why Rowen called them, asking to meet him at the diner. Ryo pulls into a spot and Sage pulls in right beside him. They get out and walk into the diner. Sage looks about and finally sees Rowen sitting with a pretty woman with long black hair. He smiles and nudges Ryo, who turns and sees Rowen as well.

"Hey! Rowen has a woman friend. Who knew?" He smiles and winks at Sage.

"Ryo, don't tease him. He'll kick your ass if you do."

"I won't tease him. I'll just take his woman." Ryo smirks.

They walk over to the table and Rowen looks up. He goes to stand, and the woman with him looks up from the books and papers she has on the table in front of her.

"Glad you guys could make it," Rowen says in a sarcastic tone. "Guys, I want you to meet Dr. Amilee Evenstar."

The woman stands up and extends her hand. Ryo, the first one to take her hand, brings it up to his lips.

"I'm Ryo Sanada, my lovely lady," he says as he kisses her hand softly.

She smiles and says, "Nice to meet you, but I don't think my boyfriend will appreciate your gesture."

Ryo turns toward Rowen who is looking pretty pissed off at him.

"Oh, Rowen, she's your girlfriend? When did this happen?" Sage asks him as he looks at Amilee. "It's nice to meet the woman who can put up with Rowen's late night activities." Sage smiles and shakes her hand.

"And you're the flirt king, Sage Date. Well, I thought that you were something special." She grins wickedly at him and shakes his hand lightly.

"Oh, baby, I am!" Sage smiles back.

"Ok! That's enough ribbing," Rowen says in an aggravated tone. "I called you here for a little info. Amilee here is a doctor of the occult."

"Rowen, are you on that kick again? There is an logical explanation for what happened last night." Sage says as he pushes Ryo so he can sit down beside him.

"OW, SAGE! Watch it!" Ryo says as he hits his knee on the table.

Amilee smiles a little and looks at Sage questionably. "So, tell me about what you think caused that homicide last night?"

"Rowen told you about the investigation last night? You are in big trouble..."

Rowen cuts him off by saying, "Don't worry about it. Amilee has been a consultant on many cases with us. You just didn't know it at the time." Rowen turns and looks at his girlfriend, saying, "Go ahead and show him the picture."

Amilee reaches over to her brief case and takes out a folder.

"Rowen e-mailed me pictures from the crime scene and of what was in the victim's hand. The pendant found in his hand is an old family charm." She opens up the folder and hands Sage the picture, which is enlarged to show the detail of the coat of arms. Amilee continues, "That pendant belongs to the Duval-Koji family, who are a very wealthy family. Some say they practiced blood letting rituals and that they are vampires."

"Wow! Wait a minute. Are you telling me this is really happening today in the modern time? Vampires really exist?" Sage looks up at Amilee, and Ryo is sitting listening to everything that is going on.

"Yes, that is what I'm saying. Please let me finish and you will see the truth." She pulls out a picture of a woman who looks to be in her early twenties, and she is dressed in Victorian times. "The woman in this photo is Mia Liana Duval-Koji. She is the head of the Duval-Koij family." Amilee takes out yet another picture, one from the crime scene. There's a circle drawn around a woman, standing in the crowd. "This is the same woman."

Sage looks at it and then back at Amilee, saying, "No way! That can't be the same woman. This is two different eras. How can she be alive?"

Sage goes back to looking at the pictures while Ryo looks over his arm to see the pictures too.

"I'm afraid that is her. She's a vampire queen, and she has a covenant of vampires. If you require more proof, have Rowen bring you to my colleague at Oxford. Her name is Dr. India Hunter, and she is the leading authority on vampires. Despite what you believe, they do exist."

Amilee pauses for a moment in thought and then continues, "The world has its homeless and dissolute people. The vampires simply cleanse the world of them along with the criminals."

"So, you're telling me that they pass judgment on us, and take care of it?" Sage looks up at Amilee.

"Yes, that's right. Mia is also what is called a daywalker. In other words, she's capable of withstanding the sunlight. The other vampires of her covenant are night seekers," Amilee pulls more pictures and show them to Ryo and Sage. "Here is another picture of Mia and a rare picture of her sister, who is also the only other daywalker in the covenant."

Sage looks at it, another woman is seen with a man hanging on to her hand.

"Their family is well known. They are the richest in England. The company they run, Duval Securities, has Mia as a benefactor. They say no one sees her, and she is very secretive in who she meets." Amilee hands Sage some documents from Duval Securities. "The company handles other people's money and when they make money, no one questions them."

Amilee pulls another book out and opens to a page about Count Dracula. She turns the page and there is a picture of the Count and his three brides.

"Lady Mia's mother, the Lady Koji, was one of Dracula's brides."

Sage studies the picture and sees that Lady Koji has features similar to Lady Mia's.

"We, the historians, thought he only took European women as his consorts, but this picture suggests that he took women of Asian descent."

Sage looks at Amilee with a puzzled expression on his face. "If she is real, how do they procreate?"

"Simple. When it comes time to birth an heir, she marks her mate and then makes him a slave to her. Men in the covenant have no power. They are there just for pleasure and companionship."

Sage goes back to looking at the picture of Mia and then looks up at Amilee again.

"What if I told you I had a vision of me and Mia fucking each other's brains out?"

Amilee looks at Sage and removes her glasses, staring seriously at the handsome blonde. Rowen looks at him and Ryo does the same.

"Sage, what are you talking about?" Ryo asks.

Before Sage can answer, Amilee says hurriedly, "That would mean she has marked you and is waiting for the right time to come and claim you." She turns to Rowen and then back to Sage, saying, "This is never been heard of. If this dream is so, it means you are the key." Amilee looks Sage straight in the eye, making him uncomfortable under her gaze. "The key is the ultimate device to unleash the Blood Goddess."

"Whoa, now just hold on a minute. Release the Blood Goddess? Is that bad?" Ryo asks.

"Yes and no. It will be up to Sage's will that decides if she stays in human form or to be unleashed into this." Amilee reaches into a folder and brings out a picture of a half woman/half bat creature.

Sage and Ryo's eyes widen in shock at the picture before them. Amilee continues to talk about the different pictures she has shown the two young men while Rowen sits fidgeting. He stares at his girlfriend and he slides over a little closer to her.

The part about the procreating is driving him crazy and making him yearn for Amilee. He lets his hand slip from the table down to her leg, and he gives her a little squeeze right above her knee. Sage looks over to Rowen who is staring at Amilee, and then looks back to the young woman, trying to keep from smirking at his love sick friend.

"Do you think we can meet with your friend this afternoon?" Sage asks.

Amilee turns toward Sage and says, "Let's make it for about eight o'clock this evening. She likes to work evenings, so that would be the best time to catch her. Go to the Oxford Building, room 105. It's one of the first floor offices, and her name is in on the door. She has no classes today, so she'll be there doing research."

Rowen starts to stand and bends toward Amilee and whispers in her ear. "Ami, I need you. Let's go."

Amilee smiles and starts to get up as well. She turns to Sage, saying, "You can keep the pictures until this evening. I'll be at Dr. Hunter's office this evening as well, so you can return them to me then. Please don't forget to bring them."

Rowen tugs her closer toward the door. Ryo looks at Rowen and starts to smirk.

"What's wrong, Ro? Do you have a problem that's needs to be taken care of it? Amilee, why go with him when you can have a real man," Ryo says, smiling his brightest smile.

Amilee turns to Ryo and says, "Sorry, Ryo, but Rowen is man enough for me. You're too much of a scoundrel for me, but I do know some girls who might give you the time of day, Mr. Sanada." She snickers as she's pulled out the door.

Ryo looks at Sage, who is grinning at him.

"Shes got you pegged, buddy. The woman knows you." Sage starts to laugh.

Ryo turns and retorts, "Well, I didn't see you make a move on her. Now what is this about having a dream or vision this morning about this Mia person? Why didn't you mention this before?"

"I didn't think it was important at the time. Tonight we'll find out more about all this," he says as he points to the pictures.

Meanwhile, outside Rowen is pulling Amilee toward his flat which is not far from the diner.

"What has gotten into you?" the young woman asks as she tries to keep up with Rowen, but it's getting harder for her in her two-inch heels.

He replies as his puppy dog eyes bat at her, "Baby, I just need to be with you. I haven't seen you in a week."

They finally reach the flat, and they climb the stairs to the door. Rowen hurriedly reaches into his pocket, retrieving his keys, and he unlocks the door. Once inside he slams the door shut and grabs Amilee, kissing her passionately and begins undressing her. She pulls back a little, looking into his eyes.

"Baby, be careful. Don't rip my blouse." She chuckles at his expression and reaches up playfully, slapping his hands away. "I'll do it."

She pulls away from him and starts to undress herself. Rowen on the other hand starts stripping himself. When he gets down to his boxes, he falls over trying to pull them off. She laughs at her boyfriend as he kicks the boxers off from around his ankles, and he quickly gets to his feet. Now that he is totally naked before her, she smiles at him. Her eyes wander down his handsome body to his awaiting arousal. She smiles at him and sees that he is more than ready for her.

"Baby, you weren't kidding when you said you needed me." She smiles as she unzips her skirt.

"I told you! Now please hurry. I...I can't wait."

Just as soon as her skirt drops to the ground, Rowen grabs her and rips her lace g-string from her body, making her gasp.

"Rowen!"

He swiftly pushes her back against the wall and spreads her legs with his leg. His left hand travels down to her thigh and pulls it up around his waist. With his other hand he grabs his cock and thrust into her. Amilee moans out his name as he thrusts harder and faster. She wraps her arms around him, holding him tighter to her body. Rowen says her name just before he comes.

"Ami!"

With one final push he empties his seed into her. Rowen nuzzles her neck as her hands rub up and down his back. Rowen pulls back a little and looks into her eyes.

"I love you. Please forgive me for being rough. I just couldn't wait a moment longer without you." His sad eyes look into hers.

She caresses his cheek and smiles. "Next time, sweetheart, don't rip my underwear. Now what am I going to do? I don't think you want me to go around like this, do you?"

They both laugh, as Rowen pulls out of her.

"Are you going to stay awhile?" Rowen asks.

Amilee looks at her lover and says, "Yeah, I'll stay for awhile, but I'd like to rest a little before we go to Oxford tonight. Ok?"

As she walks toward the bedroom, Rowen says as he watches her, "You know that looks delicious. How can I resist you?"

"You're going to have to try," she says with a slight smile. "At least next time, please wait until I take everything off, and I mean everything."

Rowen smiles as he watches her disappear into the bedroom, wearing only her high heels and black lace, thigh high stockings.

Opps I left this part out. To all you Sage/Mia fans here you go>

Meanwhile across town...

Sage is getting comfortable after his Kendo lesson. He took a shower and ate a little lunch. It's around ten a.m., when he sits down on his couch with the books and folder of pictures of her, the woman he seems he can't forget. Opening the folder and looking at the photo from the crime scene, he sees her, the queen of the vampires.

-I just don't believe that she's a vampire, sucking people's blood and killing the sick and the criminals. She's beautiful...so beautiful,- he thinks to himself.

Taking the picture, he traces her face as if he's really caressing her. He's so caught up into her his manhood starts to rise. Leaning back, he closes his eyes, trying to find her to bring her to him. It seems like his meditating soul flies to where she is. All of a sudden darkness over takes the light. As he whips around to see where he is a voice calls to him.

"Why have you come?"

Sage turns toward the voice, but there's no one there.

"Come out! Please tell me where I am?" He asks the voice.

"You are with her. The one you seek to bond with."

Now he's really confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Just as he turns a view comes into play. There she is, sleeping on a king-sized bed, lying there with a black teddy on. Her perfect cream-colored skin peeks through the lace. Her long auburn hair is spread out behind her. Sage's urge is to run over and make love to her. Slowly he walks over, taking in her beauty. Mia, on the other hand, starts to stir. She opens her eyes and turns toward Sage. She looks at him and he looks at her. He stops as she gets up from the bed. Walking toward him, she has his look of disbelief on her face.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Mia questions him.

"My name is Sage, and as for being here I don't know why."

She finally stops in front of him, and he is tall that she has to look up at him.

"I want to be with you, and I know you want the same, Sage."

As she says his name a chill runs down his spine. He moves closer to her, bringing up his hand, he cups her cheek. Her skin is soft but cool. As he looks into her eyes, he actually sees the ocean in them- the pure color of the ocean. His thumb lightly glides across her cheek. She closes her eyes and relishes his touch. It stirs her dark soul.

-Could he be the one?-She asks herself.

Sage can't stand it ant longer. He descends to her mouth. Lightly touching her lips, her eyes fly open to see him looking at her.

He pulls back just enough to say, "Mia, I want you."

With that confirmation he takes possession of her lips, and he crushes her to him. She can feel his every curve and muscle he has, especially his tool. Her hands wind themselves into his hair, pulling him even closer to her. Their dueling tongues fight to see who will come out on top. He pulls back slightly so they both can catch their breaths. She leads him to her bed and then pushes him down.

"You want me? Well it just so happens that I want you too, but I do it my way."

As her hand trails down his chest to his stomach, it sends chills once again to his being. Reaching down to his boxers, she grabs his waistband and pulls it down to expose himself to her. Tossing it aside, she looks him up and down.

"Hmm...Sage, you look delicious. I think I'll have a taste."

She straddles him at the waist and looks at him as she stretches her body over his. She starts kissing the corner of his mouth and then slowly trails kisses down his chin, then neck, nipping lightly and sucking as she slowly moves down his body. He moans his approval. She reaches his nipple and lightly bites its tip. Again he moans his approval. She moves down his six pack abs, again nipping and sucking. Looking up at him, she sees he's looking at her, watching every little movement she makes. With an evil grin she grabs his cock and squeezes it a little hard. He cries out, but he's enjoying the attention he's getting.

Mia looks at her lover, trying to decide what she's going to do next. Sage lifts his head to see what she is doing to him. Mia watches his facial expression as she starts to pump him. Oh, the sweet ministration she starts. Sage closes his eyes because this is just too much for him. Then she puts her mouth on him, causing him to gasp out loud. Her warm and inviting mouth surrounds his member. Sage opens his eyes and watches her work her magic, sucking and nibbling him as she pumps him faster. He can't take much more, and his climax is building to the point that he wants to cum into her mouth. He pants as he tries to try to hold off a little longer but she has plans for him. Squeezing him hard, she milks him like a cow, trying to get that last drop. Just as he is about to cum, she pulls away and he explodes. Stream after stream of his seed covers her mouth and his stomach and thighs.

Trying to calm down, she moves up to his chest and whispers, "Now I have you and your mine, Sage. Understand?"

With that said she impales him with her fangs just above the nipple, causing him to cry out.

Jumping awake Sage cries out in his apartment. His hand goes directly to his groin to check to see if it was real. He feels wetness.

"SHIT!" he screams as he brings a hand to his left breast, feeling another warm wetness. He brings his hand up in front of his face and sees it covered in his blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Queen **

**Chapter 5 **

**(Disclaimer: Don't own RW, Esca, or GW.)  
**

Gasping awake, Mia sits up quickly, looking around to see if Sage is there. Panting hard, she swings her legs over the edge of the bed and brings her hand to her face, feeling a warm liquid at the corners of her mouth. She holds her hand up and sees her fingers are covered in blood and seed. She closes her eyes and licks the sides of her mouth. Oh, his wondrous taste is all male, and he's hers for the taking. Her eyes fly open at the hurried footsteps of her personal guard, Folken.

"Milady, are you all right?" Folken asks, coming quickly to the bed and kneeling beside her. His eyes are full of concern for his beloved queen.

She looks down to him and smiles. "I'm fine, but I need you to get Hitomi for me now and please be quick about it."

Folken gets up and quickly leaves to go do as his lady bid. Mia gets up and walks over to a floor length mirror, studying her reflection. She sees a change has started to take place, and her eyes start to darken a bit.

"I must have him by my side. I want and need him. Sage Date, you are my mate, and you will submit to me your very seed. Blood will rain once more," she says aloud and smiles wickedly as her fangs grow.

**Meanwhile...**

Folken quickly walks toward Princess Hitomi's bedchamber. In his mind he is wondering what's happening. He reaches the princess's quarters, and opens the door, entering without permission. Looking towards the bed, he sees Van and Hitomi in a lover's embrace. Hitomi has Van cradled to her breast intimately as he feeds from her. She combs her slender fingers through his wild, raven hair still oblivious to Folken's intrusion.

Folken hestitates about interrupting his brother and Hitomi, but he knows he has no choice. He clears his throat and Hitomi turns her head toward Folken. She notices Folken's worried expression.

"Folken, what is it?" she asks.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but it's the queen. She says she needs to see you right away."

Van lifts his head from his mate's breast. He licks his lips to clean off the blood and then looks at his brother. "What's wrong?" Van asks as Hitomi gets up from the bed. He watches as her slim naked form glides quickly across the room, grabbing her blood red robe from the closet. She covers herself as she moves back toward Folken.

"I was sitting in the antechamber when I heard her cry out. She has this look I've never seen before, and her voice sounds cold. Hitomi, I'm a little..."

Hitomi cuts him off. "Shit! Oh, no, it can't happen yet. Dammit!" She then looks at her mate and says, "Van, I need you come with me and you too, Folken. This can't be mentioned to anyone...not yet anyway."

Van quickly gets out of bed and puts his black jeans on.

**In another part of the mansion... **

Relena is laying on her bed with Heero who is feeding from her breast. Her eyes snap open when she feels a surge of power, dark power. A smile comes to her face. Heero stops and raises his head to look at Relena.

"Relena, what's wrong?" he asks, wiping blood from his chin.

Relena turns her head and brings a hand to his cheek, her thumb tracing his lips. "It's nothing. Go back to feeding."

Heero does as he is commanded.

Relena smiles and thinks to herself, –The time of reckoning has come. Our kind will survive.-

Heero continues to feed even though he knows Relena is up to something, and she has deceived him for the last time. He knows he must see a friend and tell him of what is to come if it is true, but being a slave to Relena, he has to be careful. In his mind he still loves her, but he cannot let her do anything to jeopardize the covenant.

**Elsewhere...**

Duo and Hilde are in the mists of lovemaking when Hilde cries out. Duo stops and looks at his love.

"Hil, what's wrong?"

Hilde looks into Duo eyes and says, "I don't know. I just feel strange all of the sudden."

As she untangles herself from him and gets up from the bed she turns back to him.

"Duo, I need to go see Relena. Stay here!" she says as she grabs her robe and walks out the door.

Duo, dumbfounded at her departure, lays back down on the bed and watches the door for her to return.

"What was that all about?" he questions himself.

**In one of the hallways outside Mia's bedchambers...**

Hitomi walks down the hall and hears all the other women make soft cries of pain. Then as she, Van, and Folken turn the corner, one of the young vampires, Tessa, comes stumbling out of her room, bleeding from her nose and mouth. Tessa looks at her princess.

"Princess, something terrible is happening. I hurt from inside."

Hitomi rushes to catch her when she falls. As Hitomi cradles her to her chest, she looks up at Van and says, "I need you to go get Kayura and Sally please."

Van nods and quickly turns to leave. Folken kneels down and takes the little one from Hitomi.

"Hitomi, what's happening?" he asks as he looks down at the barely conscious Tessa.

"Folken, have you ever heard about the Blood Goddess?" Hitomi asks.

Nodding his head he answers, "Yes, but I don't understand the little I do know."

Hitomi says, "Mia is showing the signs of the Blood Goddess. It's been a long time since the last time she was released. Our father, Count Vladimir Dracula, had three wives. My mother, Relena's mother, and another woman whose name I cannot recall at the moment. There was a prophecy about when the first born of these wives comes into heat that she could evoke the Blood Goddess's powers. It would be the will of the man she chooses as her mate to whether or not she becomes evil or good. This has only happened once before. It was Relena's mother who became the Blood Goddess before Relena was even born. The world was in chaos, and the mate that she chose wanted nothing more than to rule the world. My mother and Dracula's other wife had to kill this particular male. Something must have happened to Mia for her to act like this. The primal instinct of mating is probably what is causing this to happen."

As she finishes her tale Sally and Kayura arrive with Van, and the women kneel to the floor before Hitomi.

"Lady Hitomi, what's happening?" Sally asks as she takes Tessa from Folken.

"It's the Blood Goddess. Somehow Mia has called upon her powers. We must stop it before it gets out of control. Sally, please look after the young ones. This is going to be hard on them." Hitomi stands and resumes walking toward her sister's room.

Sally looks over to Kayura and says, "Oh, no. Not again. The last time this happened it nearly wiped us out, and due to all the chaos the humans found out how to kill us."

Sally picks Tessa up and they walk into the room where the young ones stay. Kayura stands and then goes to find her mate, Quatra.

Hitomi continues to walk toward her sister's chambers with Van and Folken following close behind. They turn a corner and see Hilde come from her room. She walks toward Hitomi and then stops and bows her head.

"Princess, is there anything wrong?" Hilde asks.

"No. Please go back and stay in your room for now," Hitomi answers, and as she pushes by Hilde she notices a star tattoo right above the short haired woman's left breast. Hitomi, remembering the conversation she had overheard between the mortal cops about that murder, turns and walks back past the males to confront Hilde. "Hilde, when did you get that tattoo?"

"I've had it for about two years now. The queen said I could have one and this was the location she said it needed to be. I wanted it to be a little different." Hilde smiles.

"Well I just think it's just a bit too conspicuous."

"Milady, I try to always wear full shirts so no one sees."

"Very well," Hitomi says and turns back to continue toward her sister's room.

Van looks toward his mate, wondering why she inquired about Hilde's tattoo. They finally reach their destination. Hitomi reaches for the doorknob and turns it, opening the door. She quickly walks across the antechamber to Mia's bedroom door. Opening the door, she looks into the room and sees Mia dressed in an exotic leather outfit looking in the mirror and admiring herself. Hitomi walks toward her and then kneels to the ground.

"Sister, you wanted to see me?"

Mia turns and smiles at her. "Yes, I wanted to inform you that tonight we are going to the club."

Mia then goes back to looking at herself in the mirror clearly absorbed in her appearance. Hitomi turns to Van and Folken with a surprised look on her face.

Turning back to Mia she says, "Mia, what's wrong with you? You have never wanted to go to the club and now all of a sudden you do. Why?"

Mia turns back to her with stern look. "Don't you dare question me," she says with some force to her voice. "I don't need your permission, Hitomi. Further more, I need to get out. This life that I lead is boring. Now, if you don't like it, I could always take away your mate."

Hitomi stands up quickly and goes straight to Mia. "What do you mean Mia? This isn't like you. Look at yourself. It seems you've tasted forbidden fruit. Who did you taste, Mia?" Hitomi looks deep into Mia's eyes and she sees pure lust. "You took a man's seed and blood without consent. Who is he, Mia? And how did you do it?"

Mia smiles and turns back toward the mirror. "He came to me in a dream. He wanted me, and I gave him what he wanted."

"What do you mean he came to you?" Hitomi asks.

"He sought me out, and he wanted me. I only gave him what he deserved. You can blame me for his misfortune. He should have backed away if he didn't want me."

"You of all people broke our code. When we choose a mate we ask or they do out of love, and you did it without love. You took him without consent. Did you have sex with him?" Hitomi asks as Van and Folken look at one another.

Mia turns to her once again and smiles a wicked smile. "Yes and no, but I did taste him, and he was so good. Hitomi, I command you to find him. His name is Sage Date. I want you to lead him to the club, Dante's Inferno. You will do this. Understood?"

Mia grabs her by the throat causing Van and Folken to move in closer.

Van speaks up quickly. "My queen, she will do as you ask. Please don't hurt her."

Mia looks at Van and then drops Hitomi to the floor. Hitomi gasps for air as Van quickly comes to her side. Pulling her into an embrace, Van kisses her cheek.

"Hitomi, please do as she asks," Van whispers in her ear.

Hitomi turns to look up into Van's eyes and sees worry and fear in them. Hitomi turns back to her sister and gets up followed by Van.

"It will be done, but I wonder, Sister, is this the way things are going to go? You always told me that we have the right to forge our own destiny not someone elses.

Hitomi starts to leave with Van when Mia finally speaks again. "You know our other sister will show up tonight, don't you?"

Hitomi turns back to Mia, raising an eyebrow as she says, "What do you mean?"

"Father's other wife's daughter, Inda. She will be sure to come, and I, for one, want to meet her. It's been two hundred years. She's chosen to live among the humans. You could say that she has been their protector, but now it will come to either me or her." Mia smiles into the mirror. "It has been a long time and I'm interested if she has chosen a mate after all this time."

Hitomi is confused and asks, "Another first daughter? This is so... What was her mother's name?"

"China Sinclair Hunter, the Grand Duchess of Augsburg."

Hitomi now remembers her. She was only five at the time she was introduced to the duchess and her daughter. China dealt in the dark arts of magic.

"It can't be true, but if so she should be here with us and not out in the world of the humans." Hitomi looks towards Van and he pulls her close to him as if he's going to protect her from Mia.

"Oh, Sister, it's true. Inda has turned on us, and now I will make her pay for the lies that she has tried to lead us to believe."

'What lies, Sister? You can't tell me that Inda has betrayed us. She wouldn't do that!" Hitomi steps towards Mia with a little more confidence.

Mia turns and sneers at her. "You have no idea, Hitomi. Her mother is the one that gave us the curse to be able to withstand the sunlight."

Mia starts toward her, and Van prepares to defend his mate.

"Hitomi, now I want you to go and find him. Sage Date is going to be in my bed, and I want him now!" Mia yells.

Hitomi stands her ground. "Yes, as you wish, but, Sister, I want Van and Folken to stay with you." Van turns to Hitomi with a look of disbelief on his handsome face, and then she continues, "Then when the sun goes down I want Van to join me. Alright?"

Mia nods her head and turns back to the mirror while Hitomi pulls Van and Folken aside.

"Don't let her out of your sight and don't get too close if you don't have to. And most of all, please don't let Relena in here. She's behind this, and I'm going to beat her to a bloody pulp."

"Hitomi, you need proof of that," Van says, and then he adds with a quick glance at Mia, "I don't want to be in here with Mia. She has me really worried."

"You will be all right. If she needs to feed let Folken do it. Just watch out for her." Hitomi kisses Van passionately. Pulling away slightly and breathing hard, she says, "Meet me at the docks when it gets dark."

Van nods and Hitomi leaves her sister's room.

**In Relena's room...**

Hilde comes to Relena's door, and she hears her talking with Heero.

"Relena, what is going on? You don't seem like yourself. Please tell me," Heero says.

"Heero, I said I was fine. Now go and get me Hilde and Dorothy!" She commands.

Just as he reaches the door Hilde opens it and surprises him.

"I don't think you'll need to get me since I'm here." She steps in and sees Relena's mile wide smile.

Heero goes to find Dorothy as he was asked, leaving the two females alone. Hilde walks over to Relena who is on the biggest high of her life.

"Oh, Hilde it's finally happening! Our kind will rule the world. My mother's dream will come true." Relena looks at Hilde and she sees that her friend looks a little disappointed. "Hilde, what's wrong. You are with me aren't you?"

Hilde looks at her and says with slight hesitation, "Yes, I'm with you, but the young ones feel it more than we do. I worry about them, Relena. Don't you?"

Snorting and turning away from her, Relena answers, "Yes, I care, but don't you realize that this is all a part of it? The only thing that can really stop us is my other half-sister, and she hasn't been seen in years. Plus, the key will be ours, and we can turn him easy. Hilde, I have been pushed around by the others for my ideas and my mother. I will not take this lightly anymore." Relena goes over to her closet, pulling out clothes and gets dressed.

"I'd better dress as well," Hilde says to Relena. "I'll be back." Hilde turns and walks out, shutting the door behind her and she leans up against it, wondering why she is doing this.

**Meanwhile across town...**

In a large townhouse a woman with long, black hair walks toward her study and trailing behind her is a massive Siberian tiger. She enters the study and sits down behind a desk. Her blue-green eyes look toward her companion.

"Well, Blaze, it is time."

The tiger growls his answer.

"Yes, I know, but she has to be stopped. Only I can do this."

She reaches for the phone and dials her friend's cell phone number. The phone rings a few times before it's answered.

"Yes?" came the soft voice on the other end.

"Ami, it's Inda. It's time to bring them to me. The key has already been tainted."

"Ok. We will be there soon," Ami answers and hangs up.

Inda hangs up the phone and drapes her arm over the chair arm and pets White Blaze.

"The man, Ryo, will be my mate, and Sage will change Mia for the good again."

White Blaze growls his approval.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Queen**

**Chapter 6**

(Disclaimer: Don't own RW, GW, or Esca)

Ryo Sanada steps out of the shower and then wraps a towel around his waist as he walks out of his bathroom, the water from his wet hair drips down his shoulders and down his toned chest. Turning and looking at his alarm clock on the nightstand, he notices that it's 1:00 pm. Taking the towel away from his waist, he starts to dry himself as his thoughts go back to what Rowen and his lady friend said about there being vampires in London.

"That's just nuts," Ryo says as he shakes his head, walking over to his phone to check his answering machine. He sees the message light blinking.

"ARGH! God, I hope it's not Nicole."

He pushes the message button to hear his messages.

First message: "Hey, Ryo, it's Anne. You were supposed to call me. Give me a call please. I miss you." Beep.

Second message: "Ryo Sanada, you asshole! Where are you? God, why do I put up with you? Give me a call. It's Nicole." Beep.

Ryo cringes. "Bitch, why do I put up with you?"

Third message: "Hello, Mr. Sanada. I know about the murder last night. Do you really want to know about the killer? It would be very dangerous for you to keep investigating this and especially dangerous for your partner, Sage Date. He's the key!"

The phone line goes dead, and Ryo just stares at the phone.

"What the? Who was that?"

He rewinds it and plays it again, listening to each word the woman is saying. The woman's voice is deep and dark and beautiful to his ears. After the last word Ryo picks up the phone to call Sage. Dialing his number, he looks out the window. Perched on the edge of the building across the street, he sees something white and black. He crains his neck trying to see what it is when Sage answers the phone.

"Hello?**" **Sage answers. "Hello? Who's there?"

Ryo shakes his head and puts the phone back to his ear. "Oh, sorry, Sage. It's me. I got something to tell you." Ryo goes and sits down on his bed.

"Well go ahead," Sage says.

Ryo tells him about the strange message on his machine.

"That's so strange. Ryo, bring the tape with you, and we'll have it analyzed at the station. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok. I'll pick you up about seven so we can get to Oxford and meet this woman that Rowen's girlfriend talked about."

"Ok. See ya later. Bye."

Ryo hangs up and puts down the phone on the bedside table. The strange image he saw out the window moments ago gets him thinking.

"What was that out the window when I was talking to Sage? It looked a tiger sitting on the ledge of that building."

Shaking his head, he reaches for the window shade and pulls it down, blocking out the light from outside. He takes his towel off and lays his bronze body on the bed, stretching out to get comfortable. He turns toward his alarm clock and sets it to wake him up on time so he's not late. Lying back on his back, he stares at the ceiling and wonders about that cat he saw moments ago.

-What was that? Ryo, get a grip, man. You're losing it.- He thinks to himself as he closes his eyes, his hand slipping down to his manhood. Resting his hand there, he starts to drift off to a sleep he will never forget.

**Ryo's Dream/Vision**

Ryo awakens in a forest somewhere that he doesn't recognize.

"Where am I? God, what is this?"

Looking down, he sees that he is in a robe of some sort. Snorting, he looks up and round him at his surroundings. As he starts to walk a voice calls to him.

"Ryo, you felt this need deep inside, like you are lost. Do you want to know what you need and to also know your destiny?"

"Who are you? Why am I even asking that? This isn't real. It's just a dream," Ryo says as he starts to walk away.

He stops when he hears a rustle come from behind him. Turning around, he sees a man coming from behind a tree. The man's face is down, but then he lifts it and Ryo gasps. It's almost like looking into a mirror. Ryo sees himself!

"This is bad, very bad." Ryo takes a step back.

The other man stops and speaks, "No, it's not. I'm you, and you are me. My soul has been reincarnated into you. My name is Lord Hariel Sanada. Would you like to know why you have been reborn?"

"Yes." The answer just flies out of Ryo's mouth.

"A promise was made a long time ago to a beautiful woman. She belongs to a vampire clan."

"You are joking right? Come on vampires? This is crazy," Ryo says to his mirror image.

"It may seem crazy, but here, watch and you will learn of both your fate and your destiny."

As Hariel waves his hand the scenery changes. A small village in a mountainous region in appears. Ryo watches as a mother and a boy about ten years of age walk down the road to the market. The boy's raven-colored hair sways as he walks with his mother.

"_Mother, where's Father? He was supposed to be home last night." The boy looks over to his mother. _

Ryo sees it's him or this Hariel guy when he was a boy.

"_Hariel, your father is a very important man. He looks over this land so these people can live in peace." His mother says with a smile. "Besides he will be home tonight. He went and visited with the Lady Hunter of Ausburg, the Granduchess, about our army." _

_His mother smiles and then ruffles his hair. The boy laughs and just as they stop at a vender they hear the thundering of horse hooves coming from down the road. His mother looks up and sees that it is her husband, and she sees several riders besides her husband. The smile grows even wider the closer he gets to them. Hariel smiles also, but then he sees a small person riding with the soldiers, and his smile fades slightly as he tries to see who it is. As the riders slow down Hariel sees that it is a little girl about his age atop the beautiful, black horse. Her hair is as black as midnight with curls cascading down her shoulders. For a boy of ten years-old his breath is taken away. Hariel's father calls for the horses to stop. He dismounts and goes to his wife and embraces her. A woman's voice speaks up and Hariel turns to the woman._

"_So, Lord Sanada, this is your lovely wife?" The woman smiles at him when he releases his wife._

"_Oh, please forgive me. This is my wife, Sarafal. Sarafal this is the Grand Duchess, Lady China Hunter of Ausburg." _

_The wife curtsies and bows her head, saying, "My Lady, it is an honor to meet you."_

"_The honor is mine," Lady China says pleasantly. "I would like you to meet my daughter, Lady Inda Hunter." _

_The little girl pushes her horse forward and smiles._ _"My lady." The girl then turns to the boy and smiles, saying, "Hello." _

_The boy blushes and bows his head._ _"I'm Hariel Sanada." _

_The duchess smiles and says to Lord Sanada, "A wonderful boy. He will do great things, Milord." Turning to the troops that accompanied them she says, "We should be off. Thank you for the meeting and everything we discussed will be done. Come, Inda, let's go." _

_They turn their horses and start to trot off followed by their guards. Inda stops suddenly and stares at the boy and he stares back at her._

"That was the first time I saw her," Hariel says to Ryo as the vision fades. "She was so captivating that I almost wanted to take her right then, but being ten you really don't know what you want at that age." Hariel turns to Ryo and sees the expression on his face. "You feel as if you know her, don't you?"

"She's breathtaking even for a ten year-old." Ryo says to Hariel, "You said she's a vampire right?"

"Yes," Hariel answers. "Watch. There is more that I must show you."

Hariel waves his hand again and another scene appears before Ryo. About eight years have passed, and Ryo now sees Hariel riding with his friends and parents.

"_Father, I can't wait for the tourment! I'm going to win it for you!" exclaims Hariel. _

_His father, Lord Hayaki Sanada, and his mother smile at their son's enthusiasm._

"_I know, Son, but what about your friends, Seiji and Kento?" _

_The other two smile and Seiji says, __"Well, he'll have to get through, me Lord Sanada. He's weak in some spots." _

_Seiji laughs as Hariel turns and scowls at him._

"_Watch it, Seiji, I will beat you. __So don't mock me!" Hariel turns and smiles at him._

"_Now, now, boys, save it for the tournament. We should be there in about half an hour," Hariel's mother says. _

_They continue riding on in silence and eventually see a large castle in the distance. _

"_That's a big place father," Hariel says in amazement as they come into town._

_Curious villagers watch them as they ride through the town towards the castle gates. They hear murmurs and whispers from the towns people about the Hunter family, saying that whenever men and boys enter the Hunter palace, they are never seen again. _

_As they reach the gates Lord Sanada calls up to a guard, who is in the watch tower up above, "We are the Sanadas, and my son and his friends are competing in the tournament. We are requesting entrance and to have an audience with Lady Hunter." _

_The guard looks down and sees the family with their royal guards surrounding Lord Sanada and his party._

"_Open the gate, and let them enter," the guard says. _

_The massive gates groan loudly as they open to allow the carriage and riders entrance. Inside there is another small city. As they are going along, they hear a loud roar followed by a hard smack._

"Ryo, this is where I meet my companion, White Blaze," Hariel says, gaining Ryo's attention.

Ryo turns to Hariel and says, "White Blaze? Who's he?"

Hariel smiles as he watches the vision. "You will see."

Ryo turns back and sees Hariel's family and friends running toward a circus tent.

_They enter to find a man beating a large white tiger with a whip._

"_You stupid animal, don't you even listen," the man yells as he goes to hit the cat once more. _

_Hariel rushes up the man and grabs his arm, twisting it until it pops._

"_Stop this!" Hariel yells, "What are you doing?" _

_The man cringes and drops to the ground._ _"This is none of your business! Get out of my tent," the man screams back._

"_You made it my business," Hariel grounds out through clenched teeth. "Leave the cat alone." _

_As Seiji grabs the man Hariel walks toward the cat to talk to him._

"_It's ok, boy, I won't let him hurt you anymore." _

_Hariel's father calmly warns him, "Son, be careful." _

"_It's ok, boy," Hariel says again, cautiously approaching the beast. He reaches the animal and bends down to pet him. The cat looks toward him with sad eyes and lets the young man pet him. Harield softly scratches the tiger behind the ears, making the big cat purr loudly._ _"See, Father, he's harmless."_

"_Boy, get away from him! He's mine! Now all of you get the hell out of my tent," the man screams out._

_Hariel stands and turns to the man. "If you continue to beat him then he's not yours anymore. I will buy him from you. So how much do you want for him?"_

_The man laughs, "He's not for sale, you arrogant pup." _

_Hariel turns to his father and says, "Father, please. This animal needs to be free. Please." _

_Lord Sanada turns to the man and offers him money. __"Here is a bag filled with fifteen pieces of gold." _

"_I said he was not for sale. Now get out of my tent!" _

_Just as he rips free from Seiji, a beautiful, black haired woman with four guards enters the tent._

"_What is going on here?" she asks with a frown on her face._

_The woman's voice was pleasing to the ears and all of them turn to see Inda, the grand duchess's daughter, standing in the entryway. Lord Sanada smiles and remembers the young lady. She walks over to Lord Sanada and looks at the situation._

"_What is going on here, Lord Sanada?" She smiles as she sees Hariel. _

_Lord Sanada __tells the story to her and she looks to the circus man and glares at him. She then moves over to him._

"_Is it true you were beating this animal? Tell the truth," Lady Inda commands. _

_The man starts his story, and Inda knows right away that the man is lying. So she takes matters into her own hands._

"_Sir, you are a liar. The law here states that any animal that is harmed can result in death. I'm giving you a chance. You leave now with Lord Sanada's gracious offer and never return or you can choose death! I suggest you choose wisely." _

_The man cringes and drops to his knees._ _"I'll leave, milady!" _

_Lady Inda gestures to Lord Sanada and he tosses the bag of gold to the man._

_Inda says, "Go now and never return." _

_The man gets up and runs out of the tent, clutching the bag to his chest. _

_Inda turns to the guards._ _"Make sure he leaves." _

_Two of the guards leave the tent while a couple of the others go around looking at the animals in cages scattered everywhere. Inda walks over to Hariel and then kneels about five feet in front of the tiger._

"_I promise that no one will harm you," she says sweetly to the animal. She then looks at Hariel. __"I see you have a companion now. You should name him." _

_Hariel smiles at her. __"I have. His name is White Blaze."_

"_A wonderful name," she says as she reaches out to the tiger. _

_The cat gets up and limps over to her so she can pet him. The tiger looks deep into her eyes and sees her sadness and knows her secret. _

The vision fades and Ryo looks over to Hariel and asks, "So, the tiger is your companion and friend?"

"Yes, he was my true friend. He is alive even to this day. Inda helps him live because of me."

"Because of you why?" Ryo asks with wide eyes.

Hariel once again waves his hand another scene takes shape before the pair. The tournament is going on, and Ryo watches Hariel win match after match.

-He is a force to be reckoned with,- Ryo thinks to himself as he watches on in fascination.

_Hariel's friends got knocked out by the tenth round. Now it was the final match between Hariel and someone he didn't know. Hariel sat with his friends, awaiting the announcement for the final match. His father was coming toward them with a smile on his face. Hariel looks up and sees him, puzzled by his father's expression._

"_Father, what's up with the smile?"_

"_Son, you will not believe whom you will be up against?" _

"_Who, Father? Who is he?"_

"_It's not a he, but a she."_

_Just as he finishes speaking, Inda walks up to them and smiles._

"_You face me, Hariel," she said with a warm smile._

_He whips his head toward her. She's beautiful, but dressed to be deadly with her tight, black leather pants caressing her hips and legs. Her boots were buckled up to just under her knee, and her blouse was pulled tight under her leather corset._ _Hariel tried hard to swallow the lump in his throat._

"_I face you?"_ _Hariel asks._

"_Yes, silly. Haven't you been paying attention? I was the one to beat Seiji in the tenth round." _

_Seiji frowns and turns away._

_Inda sees this and quickly says, "Please, Seiji, no hard feelings. You put up a good fight. I didn't win it lightly." _

_He turns back around and then extends his hand to her. She smiles, taking it, and they shake._

"_Well, you were good," Seiji admits with a smile, "Who taught you?" _

"_To tell you the truth I taught myself. My mother was a little upset with me at first, but I told her that one day when I rule, I will be able to protect my people." She smiles and Hariel just stares at her._

"That day was the most exciting of my life. She almost won, but in the end I was able to best her, knocking her sword from her hands. It was a very close match."

Ryo turns to Hariel and sees a tear roll down his cheek.

"That moment was when I fell deeply in love with her, and in my mind I was going to make her my wife," Hariel said softly.

"Did she tell you at that time that she was a vampire?" Ryo asks, watching the other man's face closely.

"No, not then. It wasn't until eight months into our relationship that she finally decided to tell me. At first I was angry that she didn't tell me sooner, but it was later that I realized the reason she was so hesitant to tell me. Fate had unknowingly pulled us together in a time that vampires were feared immensely. I was going to tell her that I wanted her and only her, and wanted her for my wife, but her shocking news shocked me so bad that I became very angry."

He waves his hand and the scene before them changes to a clearing by a waterfall. Hariel and Inda were together, making love. As Ryo watches his blood rises as he watches their bodies touch and hearing the sounds they made together.

"_Hariel, please stop!" _

_Inda's small cry isn't heard as he pushes deeper into her with frenzied passion. His rhythm picks up as he cries out his release, spilling his seed into her. Pulling back from her, he looks into her eyes._

"_Inda, what's wrong?" he asks as his hand cups her face. _

_She closes her eyes and tears spill forth._ _"Hariel, please don't hate me."_

_He looks puzzled and caresses her cheek. Still inside of her he moves a little to get more comfortable._

"_Beloved, what do you mean? I could never hate you," he whispers to her._

"_I have a confession to make. Please hear me out before you do anything." _

_The look in her eyes pleaded with him not to leave her._

_Hariel looking puzzled, says, "I promise. Now tell me, love, what is it?" _

_She shifts a little to hold his cheeks in her hands. Her thumb brushes across his nose making him chuckle._

"_Hariel, I...I...I'm a vampire," she says nervously. _

_The look in Hariel eyes change to hurt and betrayal._

"_What do you mean you're a vampire? How could you be a vampire? Tell me, Inda! Tell me!" _

_His once sweet disposition disappears and is replaced with pure rage, shining in his tiger blue eyes. He reaches and grabs her wrists to stop her motion._

"_It's true. I'm a vampire. I wanted to tell you a couple of months ago, but you always left in a hurry or we got side tracked doing things. Believe me when I say this, I love you with all my heart, and I never ever wanted to hurt you. Please believe me."_

"_You're lying! I don't believe you!" _

_Just as he finishes the sentence she closes her eyes and concentrates. Hariel watches as fangs grow from her mouth. She then opens her eyes. The once hazel-green orbs are now an ice-capped blue, and the power she possesses can be felt by him. Jumping out of her arms, he scrambles away from her as if he was burned._

"_You lied to me, Inda . I...I can never forgive you for that. Why didn't you tell me all this sooner?" _

_His beautiful eyes are now showing hurt and betrayal. Inda notices a tear running down his bronze cheek._

"_I was going to tell you the night of the ball, but you kept being dragged away. Mother told me not to tell you at that time. It wasn't right, and if I had told you then what would you have done?"_

"_I don't know, but you still should have told me sooner, Inda. You mean the world to me, but now I don't know." _

_Hariel starts to dress as does Inda. In her mind she has to tell him more. She looks at him and his back is to her. She walks over and slips her arms around him, laying her cheek against his bare back. He stiffens, but doesn't push her away. _

_She speaks in a hushed voice._ _"I have never taken a young life. My family and I only prey on the old and sickly and criminals. I have never harmed an innocent in my whole life, Hariel, nor will I ever." As she rubs her cheek against his back, she then continues,"Hariel, I want you to be my mate and to always be with me. I'm immortal, so I will not die, unless a member of the royal bloodline cuts my head off. I need you, and I will always protect you. You've seen my strength. I could have beaten you easily back at the tournament. I can turn you into an immortal, but you would only walk in the night, whereas I walk both day and night. Please believe me, Hariel. I want and need you in my life."_

_Inda let's go and he turns to her with an confused look._

"_I want and need you too, but this changes things, Inda. Please give me time to think about this. I also promise not to tell your secret." He bends down and picks his shirt up and then mounts his horse. Just before he kicks his horse to go, he says, __"Inda, I still love you. Don't ever doubt that, but please just give me time to think about this." _

_She nods her head and Hariel whistles for White blaze to join him. When he sees the tiger come into the clearing, he kicks his horse gently to go. Inda sadly watches him ride away._

"I thought I died that day when she told me," Hariel says quietly.

Ryo looks at him and could feel Hariel's pain in his own heart.

Hariel continues on, "Four days later a raiding party came to our lands. The hoard from the north came and killed just about every man, woman and child. My father and mother were among the ones killed. The duchess's army came too late to help us. Inda came with them and when she found me I was almost dead. She came to my side and tried to save me."

Hariel once again waves a hand and the scene changes to that of the manor of Sanada.

_Inda rushes into what is left of Hariel's parent's bedchambers. There lying on the bed covered in blood is her beloved. Quickly going to him, she reaches for his hand and sits on the bed._

"_Hariel, beloved, please wake up," she whispers to him. _

_Slowly his eyes open, and he turns to look at her._ _"Inda. Oh, Inda, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I...I missed you so much." He chokes on his own blood as he speaks. _

_Inda grabs a rag from a maid who was standing close by and then orders everyone who is in the room to leave. _

_Wiping the blood from his lips and mouth, she says softly, "Shhhh...please be still. Hariel, let me save you. If you drink my blood you can be healed. Please don't leave me." A tear slips from one of her hazel-green eyes. _

"_No, please get me out of here. I need to be with you these last moments in our special place. Please, love." He looks into her eyes. _

_Nodding, she calls for White Blaze, who comes over to the bed, and she picks up Hariel's six foot frame easily. She climbs on to the tiger's back with her precious cargo._

"_White Blaze, go to the clearing and hurry," she commands urgently. _

_White Blaze takes off out the balcony door and leaps down to the ground. Inda holds tightly onto Hariel as the tiger runs toward the clearing. Once reaching the clearing, White Blaze slows down and finally stops. Inda carefully slips off the tiger's back, making sure to keep Hariel on the large animal. Once off she pulls her lover into her arms and lifts him off the tiger. He moans in pain, and she whispers her apologies to him as she carefully lays him down on the ground. Inda kneels beside him and pulls him softly to her chest. He slowly brings his arms up to hold her._

"_Inda, I have something to ask you. So please do this for me." He looks up into her eyes, and she nods as he takes a deep breath. "Love, I want you to take my life. I want you drink up all of my blood, and then when I die I need you to burn my body." _

_Inda closes her eyes and more tears come forth._

"_Don't cry," he pleads with her. "The gods have plans for me, and I need you to do this for me." As he caresses her face, he tries to smile._

"_I will do as you ask. If the gods have plans for you then I want you to come back to me," she says desperately._

"_I will come back to you one day, and you will know it's me. I promise you this- I will come back to you," Hariel says to her. _

_Holding onto him tightly, she closes her eyes and puts everything into her memories- the way he feels, his smell and his looks. She pulls back and makes confession of her own._

"_Hariel, my beloved, I promise you there will be no other to take your place, and I will wait for you for eternity. So please come back to me." _

_She brings her finger to her mouth and pricks a hole in it with her fangs. The blood starts to pool, and she then places the blood on Hariel's forehead. _

"_This is my mark on you to show those in heaven that you belong to me. May the gods bring you back soon." _

_She makes a small cross on his forehead with her blood to signal that he is taken._

_Hariel then says, "Also, love, White Blaze is to protect you until I return. He now is your companion." _

_She nods her head and then lays him back down to the ground very gently. His breathing is becoming more labored with each breath, and the pain is starting to set in._

"_You must end it now, Inda. Please end it," he says to her. _

_She lays down beside him and starts to kiss his cheek. Then slowly she moves down to his neck. He turns away so she has a better angle in which to bite him. Her blood lust starts to show as her fangs grow longer and her eyes change. Her lips touch his ear and he shivers despite the pain. _

_She whispers, __"I love you. I'm so sorry. Good bye, my lover." _

_She swiftly bites into his neck. Drinking his sweet blood brings tears to her eyes once more. He tries not to cry out, and he thrashes about somewhat, but then he stills quickly. Biting deeper she hears his lasts words._

"_Good bye, my sweet love," he says as he goes limp. _

_She continues until she can't take anymore. Pulling back, she wipes her mouth then she cries out._

"_By the gods bring him back to me!"__she yells to the heavens._

_White Blaze walks over to her and sits down beside her, and he roars out in anguish too. She cries into the night._

"Ryo you know this to be true. You feel it, don't you?" Hariel asks, pulling Ryo from his thoughts.

Ryo turns to see tears running down Hariel's face.

"I wanted it to be the last thing she would remember me by. There hasn't been a day where I haven't forgot what she did for me. The gods only know how greatly I suffered, but I was rewarded in the end for my devotions and my undying love." Looking into Ryo's eyes, Hariel says, "My soul was reborn into you, Ryo. Now you have to protect her and help her save her clan."

Ryo looks back at the image and watches Inda burn Hariel's body. She then leaves the clearing. Turning toward Hariel, Ryo is speechless. Hariel turns toward him and starts walking toward him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ryo asks in confusion.

Just as he reaches Ryo he stops. "We must complete the bond."

With that said, he walks right into Ryo. The ghost, Hariel, and he fuse together as one.

**End Dream**

Ryo jumps awake, sweat covering his body. His breathing is heavy and his blood is pumping through his veins.

A voice whispers in the air around him. "You must protect your friend. He is the key."

The expression on his face says it all.

Ryo asks aloud in confusion, "What just happened to me?"

So how do you like??? please review and a big thanks to my partner in crime Meira enjoy!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Queen

Chapter 7

Amilee looks down at her lover, Rowen, and stares at his wild, blue hair which intrigues her to no end. She combs her fingers through the soft tendrils and smiles as she remembers their love making in the front hall and then in their bed before they fell asleep. He holds her possessively with his arms around her waist and his head rests against her breast. She turns to see the clock and sees that it is almost five-thirty p.m. Turning back to her lover, she hears his soft words as he talks in his sleep.

"No! Please don't go. I miss you, Ami."

Rowen turns on his back while he removes his arms from around her. She chuckles and gets a kick out of him talking in his sleep, but at the same time something is weighing on her mind. She tries to back to sleep, but to no avail. Her thoughts just keep running non-stop through her head. She goes to get out of bed slowly so she won't wake her slumbering lover. Once out of bed she walks toward the bathroom and shuts the door quietly behind her. Turning the light on, she walks to the big mirror looking at herself.

"God, Ami, you look like shit! Literally. You need some major sleep," she says as she laughs to herself.

-Try to sleep when you're with Rowen. The man is literally a horn dog. Just the littlest conversation about sex, and he's up and ready to go,- Ami thinks to herself with a chuckle.

"Is that so bad, Amilee? You love the man, right?" She nods her head in the mirror. "Yes, I love him, and I can handle him." She winks at her reflection and then turns and walks toward the shower, starting up the water.

"Might as well freshen up and then go make something for us to eat," she muses softly to herself.

Meanwhile in the bed, Rowen tosses to the side again, reaching out for his lover. As his hand makes contact with nothing but cool bed sheets, he slowly awakens.

"Amilee, where are you?" he asks hoarsely as he looks around and then sees that the bathroom door is shut and the light is on. "She must be taking a shower."

He removes the covers off of himself and looks down at his naked body. He's a little sore because of the way Ami took him earlier. An evil grin comes to his face as he gets up and walks toward the bathroom door. He opens the door and sees his girlfriend already in the shower. He watches her silhouette through the fogged up shower door as she rinses her hair. He hears her humming a tune that he can't quite place. He grins mischieveously as he walks closer to the shower door, watching as she washes her body.

-Why must she torture me so?- he thinks to himself as he felt a tightening in his groin.

Amilee closes her eyes and continues humming as a vision of some sort hits her.

**Vision:**

_A young girl with long dark hair runs through a large forest laughing._ _"You won't be able to find me! You better hurry and catch me!" _

_The little girl laughs even louder while she keeps running. She hears laughter back. _

"_I will catch you, Meira Star, watch and you'll see." _

_A young boy steps out from behind a tree and shoots an arrow just as the girl runs by another tree. The arrow hits dead on into the tree's trunk. She stops right beside the tree and turns with an annoyed smile on her face._

"_Heero! That's not fair!" she yells out._

"_Everything's fair when it comes to you!" he says as he walks towards her._

_She detangles her own bow and shoots an arrow into the tree right by his head. _

_He grins wickedly._ _"Now...now...would you hurt me? I think not," he teases as he comes closer to her. He stops right in front of her and reaches out to caress her cheek._ _"You have become more dangerous, my little star. I'm going to have to watch you close. Oh, I almost forgot, I have something for you." He smiles at her while reaching into his pocket._ _"This is for you, my little star." _

_He brings out a necklace with a tear-shaped diamond. He holds it out for the girl to see._

"_Heero, it's so beautiful," she says, smiling at him._

_He puts it around her neck._

"_This was my grandmother's. She gave it to me for me to give to the woman who will one day be my bride. Meira, will you marry me?" Heero asks, his Prussian blue eyes sparkling._

"_Oh, Heero, yes! I'll marry you, but you know were already betrothed," she says giggling as she holds him tight to her body. _

_He chuckles and says, __"I know, and I have our fathers to thank for that. I still wanted to make it official and propose to you." _

_As she puts her arms around him again, she says softly, __"Heero, promise me that we will always be together." She embraces him._

"_I promise I'll always be with you, and I will protect you with my life."_

**End of vision**

Amilee opens her eyes to find Rowen with his arms around her and feels his strong chest against her back.

"Ami, what's wrong? I tried to tell you something, but you were just staring off into space. Are you alright?" he asks, with a look on his face that clearly is one of worry.

"I was just thinking about the work load for the next week. I'm sorry, Ro," she says as she turns in his embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around him. In a sexy tone she adds, hoping that Rowen doesn't bring it up again, "I'm sorry."

He pulls her closer to him as the warm water cascades over their bodies.

"Ami, I love you so much. I know we have only been seeing each other for about a year, but I really want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

He pulls back so he can look into her eyes to see her answer. Amilee looks up at Rowen, and clearly she sees that he's waiting for an answer to his question. She sighs a little.

"Rowen, I thought that we were going to wait another six months before we would make that decision," she says. "There's just so much going on right now with work. Inda has me up to my eyeballs in research at the University."

"I know, but I have this feeling that I will loose you, and I don't want that to happen. Please just think about it. You don't have to give me an answer right now, but please think about," he says to her as he reaches up and tucks a strand of her wet hair behind her ear.

Amilee looks down and closes her eyes, thinking about what he is asking. Raising her head back up, she opens her eyes to see the desperate expression on his handsome face.

"Ro, I promise I'll think about it, ok? As for you losing me, you won't. So please don't worry about that. You know I love you." She smiles her brightest smile at him.

He pulls her into a heart-felt hug and tells her he loves her to no end. He pulls back and winks at her.

"Well, baby, I think you have caused a problem for me, and I need it taken care," Rowen says in a sexy voice.

"Can you calm down your hormones for just one minute? Geesh," Amilee smirks and shakes her head as she turns off the water.

Rowen pulls her into another hug and says, "Not with you around. You drive me crazy. Please...I need you again."

As he kisses and sucks lightly on her neck, his hands caress her whole body. She closes her eyes and lets him have his way with her, enjoying his rough hands on her skin. He turns her around quickly and pushes her up against the shower wall, lifting her against him. She feels his arousal and smells his scent- pure male scent of excitement.

As he sets her up to take him, he whispers in her ear, "Ami, oh god, I need you so much. I lose all control when you are near me."

As he thrusts into her, she cries out, "Rowen, ah...please..."

His hands cup her breasts while his fingers work her pink-colored buds, pinching them into hardness. In her head the swiftness he has taken her feels like it is almost pure animal instinct, and it makes her so hot in her need for him. Her head rests back against his shoulder, and her breathing quickens with each thrust. All of the sudden another vision hits her.

**Vision:**

"_Heero, we shouldn't be here doing this." As she finishes her statement Heero turns her to face him and lays her down on the ground. He lays on top of her and settles himself between her thighs._

"_Meira, I'm sorry, but I need you and want you so bad," he says as he slowly enters her and she cries out._

"_Heero! Please...I..." _

_He stops her with a passionate kiss. He moves slowly at first, letting her get used to him, and when her body relaxes his pace picks up. He then begins thrusting harder into her. Meria opens her eyes and looks into Heero's. She brings her hand up to his face and caresses his cheek while he continues pumping into her. As he climaxes he cries out her name. He looks into her greenish-brown eyes._

"_Meria, please forgive me. I'm sorry for taking you so roughly, but I could not control myself any longer. I needed you to know that I love you, and I want you all to myself." The painful look in his eyes is sincere for what he has done to her._

"_Heero, stop. I wanted this too. I was just hoping we could wait until our wedding night, but I guess that's impossible now." She smiles as she holds his face in her hands._ _"We can't tell anyone about this, not even our parents. I mean, I'm only seventeen and you've just turned eighteen. God, what would my mother say...not to mention my father." _

_Heero bows his head._ _"I know, and I'm very sorry for taking you like this." He raises his head and again looks her in eyes. "I feel that we are going to be separated, and I needed to be with you. I can't loose you, Meria. I just can't." He pulls her to him as they lay under the stars._

_Meira smiles, saying, "Heero, you worry too much. Our wedding will be the night of the next Harvest Moon, and then we will always be together._"

**End Of Vision**

Ami gasps as Rowen cries out her name and spills his seed into her. He's holding her tightly to him as he tries to calm his breathing down.

He tells her, "I need you always, Ami, please forgive me."

"Rowen, there is nothing to forgive. I told you that I love you and nothing can tear us apart." She slowly untangles herself from him and turns to face him. She brings her hand up to his face and then kisses his cheek. "We will be as one. I promise." She tenderly kisses his lips and then whispers, "You need a shower, and I need to refresh myself too, or we are going to be late."

Rowen chuckles and nods. He turns the shower back on, and they clean up together. Ami cannot stop thinking about the strange visions she keeps having. They almost seem like memories. She shrugs it off and finishes rinsing off. She then leaves the shower and tells Rowen that she's going to get dressed and make them something to eat before they go. She turns on the television and while she is dressing she starts watching this old movie about King Arthur. It's at a scene where a village is being burned. Sitting on the bed while drying her hair with her towel, she watches the movie and gets hit with another vision.

**Vision:**

"_Heero, we have to get back because Mother will worry about me, and I can't count on Catherine to back me up."_

"_I know. Come on," Heero says, urging Meira to go faster. _

_Just as they walk through the clearing, they hear screams and then they see smoke._

"_Oh my god, Heero! It's the village!"_

_She starts to go toward the village when Heero grabs her arm._

"_Wait here!" Heero says._

"_No! I'm coming with you," she says as she rips her arm away from Heero's grasp._

_Heero sighs, but then says, "Alright, Meira, but stay close to me." _

_As they start toward the village they hear screaming and crying from the children and women. Just as they come from behind a hut, Heero and Meira see about a dozen women dressed in dark colored uniforms. They hear one woman speak to another who is on horseback._

"_Report!" came the stern voice from the rider._

"_The Princess requests we bring Heero Yuy and the girl, Meira Star, to her, but they are nowhere to be found."_

"_I see. Then everything is to be destroyed. Leave nothing untouched, and take a few young ones to satisfy your needs. Our Lady says that we may take our pleasure." _

_The other girl smiles and says, __"That will be fun!" She turns and barks out commands to the others. _

_The rider turns her horse, and leaves. Heero and Meira are in shock at what they just heard._

_Heero turns to his lover, saying, __"Meira, you must leave now. I'll meet you by the waterfall. Please go." He gives her a slight push, trying to get her to start moving. _

"_Heero, what about my mother and your family? W e have to try to save them." Meira's pleading look melts Heero's tough exterior. _

"_Go and see if you can, but please be careful and don't get caught. I could never live with myself if something happens to yout. Please go and be safe."_

_Meira kisses him quickly and leaves the other way toward her house. She quickly turns to the left and sees her home a few houses down. Out in front of the small house on the ground was her mother and sister, crying. Her father lay dead just outside the front door. Meira gasps and hides in the shadows so she can listen to what is going on and assess the situation. She sees a blonde haired woman speaking with her mother and sister._

"_Now, I'm giving you one more chance to tell me where the huntress is," the woman grounds out through clenched teeth._

"_I...I...I don't know who you mean, Milady," Meira's mother says bravely as she holds on to her other daughter._

"_Oh, come now, woman, you do know who I mean. She's your own flesh and blood for christsakes. Now tell me where she is!" _

_The woman grabs her by the throat and starts choking the life out of her. _

"_She went into the woods that way," Meira's sister cries out, pointing off to the right. "Now leave us alone." _

_The woman drops her mother to the ground and yells to a couple of the women with her, "You two, go see what you can find. I'll stay here and watch our friends." As they take off running, she bends down to the girl's level._ _"You hate your sister, don't you? I know you do. I can make you stronger than she is, and you can beat her if you choose to."_

_Meira's mother crawls in front of the girl. "Leave my daughter alone! She told you what you wanted now leave us be, you witch!" _

_The lady just smiles and says,_ _"I don't think so." As she reaches out to Meira's mother's neck her fingernail grows to a sharp point._ _"If she is where you say she is I'll give you a quick death, but if not then it will agonzingly slow." _

_She stands back up and looks toward the way her guard went. Meira, frozen in place, wonders why this is happening. Then all of a sudden a hand grabs her hair and pulls her painfully down on the ground, and she cries out in pain._

"_Ah, there you are, Huntress. We've been looking for you," a voice says, as she's dragged over to where her mother and sister are. _

_Meira's mother cries out, "No! Leave her alone!"_

_With a backhand from the blonde haired woman, Meira's mother falls to the ground, clutching her cheek._ _The blonde gives a command to two of the three women that found Meira to stand guard over Meira's mother and sister. The third continues to hold Meira down. She then walks over to Meira with a snarl on her face. "So you finally decide to show yourself Meira."_

_Looking up to the woman, Meira yells,_ _" Just who are you, bitch?" _

_The blonde punches her to ground making her cry out._

"_Watch your tone with me, you mortal tramp. Who I am is not your concern, but I will tell you why I want you, Huntress."_

_Meira holds her face and stares at her. __"Why do you keep calling me 'Huntress'? I haven't done anything..."_

_The blonde cuts her off, __"You will do plenty in the future, but before you become strong and can achieve your goals, I must eliminate you now." _

_As she bends closer to her, Meira gets a good look at the woman. Her long, golden blonde hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, and her eyes are like blue snow-capped mountains, majestic but deadly if you climbed them. The woman smiles at her and says, "I'll tell you something that I'll do for you?"_

_Meira glares at the woman and says, __"What?" _

_The lady gets up and turns to the others, waving her hand to signal them to take Meira's mother and sister away. _

_Meira watches and screams, __"No! Please don't hurt them!" _

_Their crying can be heard as they're taken away._

_The woman smiles wickedly at Meira and continues, "What I'll do for you is take care of your beloved Heero. I won't kill him, but I'll keep him close to me. Maybe take him as my husband. He is quite handsome for a mortal." She turns to see a horrible look on Meira's face- one that expresses worry and anger._

"_How do you know about Heero?"_

_The woman moves a little closer to her face._

"_I've been watching you both, Meira. You and he were being very, very naughty. I thought your customs were to wait until your bonding or as you pathetic mortals call it wedding. Heero is delectable, I might add. Maybe I will make him mine." _

_As the woman turns away from her, she starts to laugh. The one woman holding Meira down snickers at her dilemma. Meira struggles against her captor. The woman slams her to the ground and ties her hands behind her back. After the task is done, she holds her head to the ground, causing Meira to cry out in pain._

"_Go, and make sure everything is done. I'll finish her," the blonde says and the woman lef themt. _

_The blonde just stares at Meira, studying her._ _"To think you could have been the best at hunting us, but look at you now. You're pathetic, and I can't believe our seer said that you could have destroyed us. Well it will end soon enough for you. You will no longer see this world."_

_Meira lifts her head and sees this woman pull an eight inch dagger from her boot. She then kneels down and straddles Meira's waist, holding the dagger at her throat. _

_"I promise to care for your beloved. Good bye now, Huntress." As she starts to press the dagger into her flesh she says, "Maybe you will come back in the future, and I promise you that if that happens I'll be waiting for you."_

"_Wait!" Meira says. _

_The woman stops what she was about to do and waits for Meira to speak._

"_Tell me who are you and what you are? I'm going to die anyway so why not tell me," Meira says, a single tear rolling down her cheek._

_The woman smiles and says, "Why not, I'll tell you. My name is Princess Relena Peacecraft-Darlin, and I'm the princess of the vampire clan of the west. You have hunted us for the last time. Now you will die, bitch!" _

_With quick reflexes Relena slashes the dagger across Meira's throat, gashing it open. Trying to scream, Meira's voice is muffled by Relena's hand. _

_Meira's last thought was, __-Heero, I'm so sorry that I wasn't strong enough to protect you. Please forgive me.- _

_Her eyes close slowly, and she hears Relena laughing. She feels a sharp prick high up on her neck close to her ear and then hears, __"You taste sweet, Meira." _

**End of Vision**

"Amilee, what's wrong? Come on, baby, what's wrong?" Rowen is shaking her gently as the vision fades.

Rowen sees tears in her eyes, and he reaches up to cup her face. "Ami, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

As Ami's eyes turn to Rowen she brings up her hands and covers her face so she cannot see his and says, "I died, Rowen. I was murder for loving another." As she closes her eyes she starts sobbing uncontrollably.

OOOOOHHH how's that!!! review review!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

(Disclaimer: Don't own RW, Esca, or GW)

(Disclaimer: Don't own RW, Esca, or GW)

Dark Queen

Chapter 8

Ryo goes around like he's on remote control, dressing and then eating while staring off into space.

"What was that dream all about?" he talks aloud to himself.

Finishing his sandwich, he picks up his plate and puts it into the sink. He turns and looks at the clock.

"It's about six-thirty. I'd better get a move on and go get Sage."

He heads to the hallway of his apartment and picks up his shoes and then goes to sit on a stool. Putting on his shoes, he then reaches for the phone, which is on a little table beside him, to call Sage. He dials the number and waits for Sage to pick up. Sage answers after only a couple of rings.

"Hello," Sage says.

"Sage, it's Ryo. I'm heading your way to come pick you up. Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, just about. I've got to talk to you when you get here though."

Ryo looks at the phone and then changes it to his other ear, listening to Sage talk. He hears in his voice that something is up.

"Sage, is everything ok? You sound distracted?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I'll tell you when you get here. Ok?"

"Ok. Bye." Ryo hangs up and grabs his truck keys.

**Meanwhile in front of Rowen's place:**

"Ami, are you sure you're alright?" Rowen asks as he opens the door to Ami's car, a Mini Cooper convertible.

"Yes, Rowen, for the hundredth time, I'm fine."

She get's into the car, and Rowen shuts the door once she's situated. He goes around to the other side and climbs in.

"So, Professor Hunter will meet us there right?" Rowen asks as he starts the car.

"She's been doing some research for her next class session, so she'll be there," Amilee answers while looking out the window.

In his mind Rowen worries about his girlfriend, and that dream or vision she had.

Pulling out into traffic, he thinks to himself, -What does this all mean? Her saying that she died long time ago for loving a man. I just don't understand_.- _

As the car turns the corner heading toward Oxford, little did they know that someone was watching them.

Hitomi puts her sunglasses back on.

"So, that's the two from the prophecy. The girl has an aura of revenge and pure hatred, and the man has an aura of pure innocence," she says to herself.

Looking up at the sun, she calculates how much time is left before the sun sets.

"One more hour before sun down. I wish it would hurry. I need Van with me. I'm worried about him and Folken being alone with Mia."

She turns back and heads off in the direction that Ami's car went.

**Meanwhile at Oxford's research library:**

A woman with long, black, curly hair sits at a one hundred year-old desk, looking at her family's journals. She hears footsteps coming down the hallway and looks up when two people enter her office. She then goes back to looking at the journals.

In a melancholy voice she asks, "What do you have for me, Trowa?"

The man stops and kneels beside her.

"They are on their way, and they aren't alone. A woman with sandy-blonde hair was watching Amilee and Rowen." Trowa looks down so he doesn't meet the woman's eyes.

"I bet that is Hitomi. Mia must be getting desperate to find the key. And Trowa, you need not to look away from me."

The woman looks at him and smiles. Trowa raises his head and smiles at her.

"I'm just paying you respect, my queen. You took us in and protected us from your sister. I owe you so much, although Princess Relena wiped out our clan, and you knew this, but I just don't understand why we've had to wait until now to do something about it. By decree you should be able to order her execution. You're a queen for god sakes." Trowa's eyes turn sad and looks at his mate, Catherine, who bears the same expression.

"Trowa, I'm sorry for not acting sooner, but it was not the right time to expose her for what she truly is. Now is the time for Amilee to exact her revenge and show everyone what Relena is. Ami's destiny will finally come full circle. Her death was untimely, but now she is the only one that can kill Relena. I'll be busy with my sister, Mia. Relena has some how tainted Mia and is trying to resurrect the Blood Goddess. The world today cannot handle this if it is unleashed." Inda looks over to Catherine. "And it's time for you to see your sister reborn."

Catherine walks toward her and kneels to both knees and puts her head on Inda's lap, and says, "It has been so hard watching her from afar. I hope she doesn't think that I help that bitch kill her. I've paid over and over in my mind for Meira's death." Tears spill from her blue eyes.

Inda says soothingly, "Cathy, it wasn't your fault, and you know that. I also have a suspicion that you weren't the only one watching her."

Catherine looks up into Inda eyes, and the vampire queen continues, "Heero was watching her as well, but I don't think he knows that Amilee is truly his beloved."

Catherine nods and says, "I, too, have seen a man at various times watching her as she grew up. You believe that this man is Heero Yuy, the man that my sister was to marry?"

"Yes, I believe it is him. Relena's seer, Dorothy, foresaw the power of Meira and Heero, which was very strong. They were destined for defecting Relena's family history, destroying her for good. With Meira out of the way, she took Heero as her own. Relena wishes to end mankind, while my clan and Mia's wanted nothing more than to coexist with humans, so she thought she would eliminate the threat."

Catherine looks toward her mate, seeing the love in his eyes for her. She then looks back at Inda, saying, "So now comes the true test of our lives and the lives of our clan members?"

"I'm afraid so," Inda replies, "but I promise you that I will die protecting you and my clan if need be. You all our my family, and I protect what is mine to protect. I know that Mia feels the same way, and once I can free her of her lust she will see the truth of Relena."

Trowa speaks, "But, my lady, how can you be so callous about her she is your family as well."

"The day Relena vowed to follow her mother's footsteps and ideals is the day that she became my enemy. She is not my family." Inda looks at Trowa and bends to kiss his forehead. "You two have been my strength, and I'm happy to call you brother and sister. You two go and prepare for our guests. I have a feeling Hitomi, my half sister, and her mate will show up after dark."

She turns to Catherine and kisses her lips softly. Catherine blushes a little at the action of being kissed by the queen of her covenant. She then stands and leaves with Trowa to get ready for what is to come. Inda gets up and turns to the bookrack behind her and sees White Blaze lying in front of it.

"Well, White Blaze, are you anxious to see your master from long ago?"

White Blaze gets up, trots over to her, and rubs his head against her leg in response.

"I know, boy. I've missed him too. I loved him deeply, and I hope he has forgiven me for what I had to do that to him. It killed me to do so," she says as she bends down and hugs the massive tiger's head.

**Meanwhile at the Duval-Koji Mansion: **

Mia looks into the mirror after changing her outfit for the eighth time. She admires herself in the all leather outfit she has on. It looks so sleek and tight, fitting like a second skin. Folken sits off to one side of the room with Van sitting on the other. They watch Mia warily.

As Mia sees Folken's reflection in the mirror, she asks, "Folken, how does this outfit look?"

"Milady, you look good in anything you wear.," Folken answers truthfully.

With a smug look she turns and watches the males, staring them down.

"Are you afraid of me?" she asks.

Van looks toward Folken for some help, but then turns back to Mia and answers, "No, Milady, but you have us worried acting like this. Hitomi is worried as well."

Van watches her reaction to his statement. Then he notices Mia wiping her brow. There is a look in her eyes that seems to scream pure lust for blood.

"Well, I've never felt better," she says. "Besides you need not fear me. I finally feel that I can be who I am for a change." She turns back to the mirror and fusses with her long hair before changing her clothes again.

Van watches her closely then whispers to Folken, "I'm worried leaving you here with her. Promise me you'll be careful?" Van turns to his brother.

"I will be fine. It's time for you to go and meet Hitomi. Please don't worry."

Van stands and speaks to Mia. "Milady, it is time for me to go meet Hitomi. Please let Folken protect you until we return."

As Van turns to leave, Mia says, "Meet us at the club, Dante's Inferno. We will be there. I want that male brought to me, and if you fail, I'll be forced to punish you and Hitomi."

Mia turns and looks once again at herself in the mirror. Van stares worriedly at his queen for a moment before he finally leaves.

**Meanwhile at Sage's apartment:**

Ryo walks up the stairs of Sage's apartment building, humming to himself. Reaching Sage's door, he knocks before he enters.

"Hey, Sage! Where are ya?" he calls out.

"In here!" Sage answers, his voice coming from down the hall.

Ryo walks toward the bathroom where Sage is.

Sage looks at the nasty-looking bite on his chest. He reaches for some first aid cream that's in the medicine cabinet.

"God, I'm going crazy! How could that woman do this in a dream? Godammit!" Sage yells as he pounds the sink counter, knocking over some of the first aid supplies.

He hears Ryo's voice calling for him.

Sage yells out, "In here!"

He hurriedly tries to pull on his shirt and opens the bathroom door, revealing Ryo standing there.

"Are you ready to go to see the Professor?" Ryo asks as his eyes catch a glimpse of Sage with a bandage on his left side. Sage fumbles with his shirt, pulling it on the rest of the way.

"Sage, what happened?" Ryo asks as he goes to reach for the bandage, but Sage grabs his hand, pushing it away.

"Ryo, don't."

"What's wrong? You don't look too good?" Ryo looks at Sage when he looks into the mirror. A look of uncertainty crosses his face.

"Ryo your going to think I'm crazy but I have to tell someone. I was looking at the folder and the picture of that woman that was at the crime scene. Mia is her name. Well, anyway, I drifted off to sleep and I met her in a dream. She was so incredible we were, well you know, in an intimate position. Anyway, I was coming and then she bit me." Sage removes the bandage and Ryo looks to his left breast and sees two holes and the discoloration surrounding them.

Ryo goes to touch it but stops and looks at Sage. His face is unreadable at this point.

"You don't believe me do you?" Sage says, looking at Ryo.

"Well, it's not that I don't believe you, but I also have something to tell you as well. Let's get that bite covered up properly and then go sit down, and I'll tell you what's happened with me."

Ryo helps Sage finish dressing the bite. They then go to the living room to sit, and Ryo tells Sage about the dream or vision that he had experienced.

"Ryo, we seem to have found ourselves in deep shit, didn't we?" Sage chuckles a little at the situation, then looks over at Ryo who is just staring at the floor.

"Yeah, I guess, but, Sage," Ryo turns to look at his friend, "I feel it to be true. It felt so real the way I was there and felt her bite me and the way that my life just slipped away. Sage, this Inda is very beautiful. I have never seen a woman with those ice-capped blue eyes. They pierced my soul." Ryo looks deep into Sages eyes. "I want answers, and I think tonight the both of us are going to get them. That guy, Hariel, told me that we would be protecting the key. I think the key is you, Sage."

Sage turns from Ryo, looking into space. "How could I be a key? I just want to solve this murder and get on with our lives the way we live." Sage turns his gaze back to Ryo. "I don't see how any of this could be possible."

Ryo puts his head down and brings his hands to his face, rubbing it with his hands, and he then drops them back to his lap again. "Well, let's do our best and take what the good Lord gives us...ok," Ryo says as gets up and heads for the bathroom.

Sage laughs when Ryo grabs himself. "Well before we go, I got to take a leak."

"Ryo, you're not right," Sage chuckles and gets up to finish dressing.

**Oxford Cultures Building:**

Hitomi walks to the door of the building and opens it, walking through the threshold. Students eye her as she walks down the hallway towards the classroom she was looking for. She peeks through the doorway before she goes in to see if it is in use. She goes in, shutting the door behind her. She looks around and sees different display boards on the walls with ancient's civilizations on them. She smirks a little.

"Why would they want to know about that one? Those people were losers. God, this is pathetic." As she chuckles she walks towards the one window in the classroom. Opening it to look at the sunset, she then closes her eyes and lets her mind wander to find her mate.

_"Van, where are you?" _

_Her mind wanders a bit more until she finally finds him."Hitomi, I'm coming. I feel you're at Oxford. I'm coming quickly, love" _

She feels his smile.

_"Ok. Hurry!"_

She opens her eyes and smiles when she feels something that felt like his kiss on her neck. Turning back into the room she wanders back to the display boards, looking at all the pictures and remembering those times in history. As she walks along she turns her head and notices a sword display. One particular sword catches her eye. She walks over to view it.

"That sword looks very familiar to me. Where have I seen it?" Hitomi bends closer to look at it. As she looks she doesn't notice that she now has company. She scans the hilt, seeing two dragons facing each other and a coat of arms in the middle on it. She gasps and backs away. "I know that sword now."

Then a voice comes from a dark corner in the room. "You should remember it. You gave that to me for my eleventh birthday. It's good to see you again, little Hitomi."

Hitomi whips her head to the left and sees who spoke to her. Her eyes widen and tears form.

"Sister? Inda, is it really you?"

A small chuckle comes from the woman. "Of course it is. It's been a long time." The smile fades a little from Inda's face. "I have to ask you why you are here, Hitomi." Inda walks into the light that is shining through the window from a streetlight outside. Hitomi's smile fades as she looks at her long lost sister.

"Why did you leave us, Inda? Why? Mia was so upset that you turned your back on us."

"Oh, Hitomi, is that what you think or was it Relena who put those ideas in your head? I've been around watching you, Mia, and Relena. I've never left you. I don't have time to explain everything right now, but if you come with me it will all make sense. I felt a change in Mia. You know she has been tainted, don't you?"

Inda looks into Hitomi's ice blue eyes. Hitomi knows her half sister would never lie to her. She nods her head in answer to Inda's question.

Inda smiles. "Good. Come. I will be having more guests soon and one of them is who you seek for Mia."

Turning away from her, she steps through a doorway and Hitomi obediently follows.

**Outside Oxford Cultures Building:**

Ami's Mini Cooper pulls in as Ryo and Sage pull up in a car beside her. Rowen gets out and looks over to Ryo and Sage.

"Wow! We couldn't have timed that any better, you know?"

Ryo looks over and sees Ami still sitting in her car, looking out into nowhere.

"Hey, Rowen, what's wrong with Ami?" Ryo asks, turning back to Rowen.

"I really don't know, but please just leave her alone, ok."

As Ami opens the car door and gets out of her car, she looks up at Sage and Ryo.

"If you have a question just ask me ok, not Rowen!" She slams the car door and walks past them to the stairs leading to the entrance.

The three guys stare at her as she walks away. The swaying of her hips in tight jeans hypnotizes Rowen and Sage. She then turns back to them, catching them just standing there staring. She frowns.

"Well, come on. She's in the research library. She's not going to meet with us out on the street, you know." Ami then walks up the stairs and Sage goes over by Rowen.

"Did something happen?" Sage asks his friend.

Rowen nods, "Yeah, something happened, but it's strange, and I don't think I can explain it. Just watch your step around her, ok."

As the guys walk up behind her, Ryo is carrying the folder and the book that Ami had given them earlier that morning. Once in the building the group walks down the hall. As they pass students, the all say their hello's to Ami, who nods her head in acknowledgement to them. At the end of the hall is a door that leads downstairs to the basement.

As they enter Ami says, "They built the library down in the basement because they could make it climate controlled. That's so the pages of the books do not wear as fast as they would being up here in the real air temp. We also put them on to microfiche."

Going down the stairs, they reach the library door and open it. Ami hears voices coming from inside.

"No, this can't be right, Inda! What your saying is, is that a mere mortal girl can kill a royal vampire? It's not heard of."

As Ami and the guys come around the bookcase, Ami eyes the professor and a strange lady that she is talking to. Her eyes narrow as she studies this strange woman.

"Who is she, Professor?" Ami asks, pointing at Hitomi.

Hitomi turns and steps back to the right of Inda, making her long, black leather coat swish against her leather pants.

"Amilee, who she is is none of your concern yet." Inda turns back to Hitomi and whispers to her. "She is the one we speak of Hitomi."

Hitomi looks at Ami, then turns her head and sees Sage, the man her sister craves. Amilee looks at the way this woman is looking at Sage.

"What in god's name is going on? I know she's a vampire." Ami says as she steps toward Hitomi, who backs up further behind Inda.

"Ami, stop!" Inda says. "Yes, she is a vampire, but what are you doing? You're acting strange. What has happened." Inda looks at her young protege and sees a change in her.

"Ok! What the hell is going on?" Rowen says, going to Ami, putting his arm around her waist protectively.

Ryo and Sage just stand there looking dumfounded as to what is going on around them. Inda looks at Ryo.

Ryo looks back at her as he thinks out loud, "That's her! She's the one from the vision."

Sage looks at Hitomi and thinks to himself, _"I've seen her before but where?"_

As everyone just stares at everyone, a chuckle comes from Inda.

"I love the surprise on everyone's face. It is time for all of you to know what is going on, but we have to wait for one more person." She turns to Hitomi saying, "Van's coming, right?"

Hitomi looks at Inda and nods her head.

"Good!" Turning back toward her assistant and the three young men with her, she says, "Would you like to sit down? We have chairs over there." She points toward where Catherine is standing.

Ami shakes her head. "No. Tell us now what is going on? I know what you are, but I didn't know you knew her. She's Lady Hitomi De Fanel Koji, the sister to her highness, Queen Mia Liana Koji-Duval." Ami starts to get frustrated and walks toward Hitomi. "Your kind has brought nothing but death and hatred to me and my family. How dare you show up here!" she shouts.

Inda turns to Ami and says, "What do you know about what she has done or supposedly done? You don't know anything, Amilee."

Inda uses her quick reflexes and grabs Ami by the shoulders, pushing her away from Hitomi. Rowen on the other hand comes up to help, but is held by Trowa.

"Let me go, you piece of shit!" Rowen yells as he tries to take a swing at him.

Trowa moves effortlessly to block him and holds Rowen's fist in his hand. Trowa's strength is too much and Rowen drops to the floor. Sage and Ryo just stay where they are watching the others.

"Everyone stop!" Inda yells as Ami looks at her with sad and angry eyes. "I said that I would explain when everyone was here." Turning to Hitomi she says, "Would you go check to see if Van is here? I'll try to hold them off until then ok."

Hitomi nods and walks around Ami to go up the stairs to see if Van has arrived. Inda looks at Ami.

"Ami, please try to calm yourself. I will tell you what you want to know. As for Rowen's friend, Sage Date, he has more trouble then he's bargained for." Inda turns to Trowa and says, "Let Rowen go, Trowa." Inda looks over at Sage who is looking at her strangely.

"What do you mean, Miss Hunter?" Sage asks.

"I know you have been bitten, Sage. My sister, Mia, came to you in a dream. Am I right?"

Sage subconsciously brings his right hand up to feel the bandage on his left breast.

"I know because when you came in I smelled your blood. It still bleeds a little, doesn't it?" Inda asks, watching Sage's movements as his hand lightly grazes over the bite.

"How do you know?" he asks, looking her in the eyes. "You smelled my blood?"

"I'm a vampire. Did you not hear Amilee when she addressed me a moment ago? Here, let me see if I can stop it from bleeding."

She walks over to Sage and reaches for his shirt, but he flinches away from her hand.

She looks into Sage's violet eyes. "I won't bite you. What do I need to do for you to trust me?"

He drops his hand away from his chest, and Inda starts to unbutton his shirt.

Rowen yells, "What are you doing, Sage? You're letting that vampire undress you? What the fuck is your problem?"

Just as he moves toward them, Inda pushes Sage's shirt off his shoulders to reveal a bandage.

Rowen stops and says when he sees the bandage, "Sage, what happened?"

Ryo who has been silent speaks for Sage. "He's been bitten by a woman who was at the murder scene last night. I don't think you saw her in person, but here she is in this picture."

Ryo hands Rowen a picture of Mia, and Ami walks over to look at it too.

"I went to pick Sage up, and he was trying to hide it when I came over." Ryo looks at Sage and then looks at Inda.

As she removes the bandage they finally see what's under it. Rowen and Ami gasp, while Trowa and Catherine turn and look at each other.

"I have seen a bite like this before. I smell certain herbs on you that drive us vampires crazy. Mia has been tainted with these very unstable herbs. I can take care of the bruising and stop the bleeding. Catherine, can you bring the harbane ointment please."

Catherine leaves to retrieve the cream and Inda looks up to Sage.

"How did she bite you? You must have been distracted when she did this?"

As Sage goes to answer, Hitomi who has appeared again, speaks.

"She was blowing him."

Everyone turns to Hitomi, who has Van standing behind her.

"She was licking her lips when I came in." Walking toward Sage, she looks at him, saying, "She took your seed, and then before you could comprehend what she was doing, she bit you without your consent. Right, Sage?"

He looks at her and nods his head.

"Hitomi, it isn't his fault. She was so caught up in the act that she lost herself. It was because of some herbs that were introduced into her blood." Inda says and then turns to the handsome man with Hitomi and says, "Van, when did she feed?"

Van looks to her and answers, "How do you know my name?" Van turns to Hitomi, looking at her puzzled.

"Van, she's my sister. She's the other royal queen of her clan of vampires, Inda Selene Hunter."

As Inda bows a little Van looks back at her and then drops to one knee. "I'm sorry, my lady. I pay you respect."

As he hangs his head, Inda smiles and says, "Van Salanzar de Fanel, King of Faneila, please rise. You need not pay respect. You joined with my half-sister, and that is enough for me."

Van looks up to his mate then to Inda, and says, "Queen Mia fed about seven this morning. There was a drunken man who practically walked up to me on the street, so I took him for the queen. He was bragging about raping a girl." Van looks at Inda.

"I see. Well, we are all here now so please take a seat. This is going to be a shocker for all of you."

Just as they all sit, Ryo hears a growling sound.

"Where's that growling sound coming from?" he asks and as he turns to look behind him, a blur of white and black knocks him down. "Aaahhh!! Get it off! Get it off!" he roars as he tries to push whatever it is off of him.

"White Blaze, off!" Inda commands and the big cat gets off of him.

Ryo opens his eyes to meet a big cat's face. "Yikes!" Ryo quickly backs away from him.

The cat sits and looks sad at him.

"Ryo, that's White Blaze." Inda says, and mentally she calls to the tiger to sit down and not to bother them for the moment. As she sits on her desk she turns toward her audience. "I have things to tell each and every one of you." She points to Ami and Sage. "The two of you are in the center of this, and I want you to wait before you say anything, ok."

Ami and Sage look at one another and then turn back to Inda, waiting for her to continue.

"Ryo and Rowen, you're involved in this too. Ryo, you are because of me." Inda looks at Ryo, and he looks back at her, knowing what she's talking about.

Rowen looks so lost he speaks, "I know we are to wait, but why do I have anything to do with this whatever it is."

Inda steps away from her desk and then walks toward Rowen.

"I know what happened to your parents, Rowen. I was there when you were running away. I was the one that stopped Relena from killing you. Relena wants you dead for some reason or maybe she just wants to change mates. I'm really not sure. You were just a child when she tried to kill you."

Rowen looks up to her then at his friends. Sage and Ryo look at him as if they understand her and him. Rowen turns back to Inda and says.

"How would you know what happened to me? That was nineteen years ago. You would have been at least thirty right?"

"Rowen, I'm over four hundred years-old." As everyone gasps at her revelation, she smiles at him, and says, "Well, that was rich. I love the sayings in this time." She chuckles as she turns and walks around her desk. Once reaching her chair, she turns back to them as she sits. "Relena wanted you somehow, and I intend to find out. As for you, Amilee, this is going to sound so far fetched that you might just call me crazy and punch the shit out of me."

Ami looks at her with a smirk. "Well, I might just do that and for the hell of it too, but go on. It couldn't be any weirder than that dream, vision or whatever you call those things showing your past or future that I keep having."

Ami shakes her head as Rowen moves over closer to her. Inda reaches down and pulls out a drawer in the desk. She picks something up and then shuts the drawer back. The woman gets up and walks back toward her assistant, stopping in front of her. When Inda opens her hand, Ami sees that she is holding a necklace. The memory of the necklace hits her like a ton of bricks.

"Where did you get that? Tell me, Inda" she asks urgently.

"I came upon you and your village two hundred and fifty-seven years ago. The village you were in was called the Hunters Clan or more commonly, the Forest Clan. We vampires contacted the masters of your village to hunt down rouge vampires. Amilee, were known as Meira Star in your former life, and you and a man named Heero Yuy were the village's top hunters. The two of you were to be wed when my half-sister, Relena, raided your village, killing innocent men, women and children. She wanted to stop the both of you before you two became powerful and could put a... What is the saying? Oh, a monkey wrench into her plans. She almost succeeded in doing so. She killed you, Ami, but took your betrothed as her mate. The reason I have this necklace is that we heard too late about the raid and when we came to help there were only six survivors of your clan. Your sister, Catherine, was one of the six, as was Trowa."

The look on Amilee face was one of mixed disbelief and acceptance. Inda waits for that bit of information to sink in a little before she continues.

"Your soul has been reborn into this body of Amilee Evenstar. We believe when we burn a body the soul is released into heaven and then the soul can be reborn." As she hands the necklace to Ami, who stands up and looks at Inda and then the necklace. She finally reaches for it and holds it in her hand. The memories flood back to her about the man she loved with all her heart. Rowen stands up and looks at Ami.

"So, do you believe in this?" He looks into her eyes and sees total confusion. "Amilee, you are mine. I love you, and I don't care if what she said is true. You're mine and only mine. Ami, I...I...I just want to understand. Please tell me that this isn't real."

Ami looks at Rowen with sad eyes. He knows then that what Inda said is the truth. Rowen's heart breaks at the look she gives him.

"I feel it to be true. I'm sorry, Ro. I'm so sorry." As tears flow down her cheeks, Catherine comes over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. Ami looks at her sister of so many years ago.

"Ami, I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I tried to throw that bitch off in the wrong direction, but you came back to the village. I saw what she did to you before they took me away. I'm sorry." Catherine bows her head.

Ami reaches for her chin and tilts it up. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who's sorry."

As the sisters hold one another Rowen looks on in disbelief.

Inda turns to Sage, "You, Sage Date, are the great, great grandson of Yasuka Juri Sato/Date. Your ancestors came from the east and were friends with Mia and Hitomi's grandmother who came from the east as well. She has Japanese blood, blood of the most powerful samurai clan of all Japan. When their grandmother came to Europe, she met a Frenchman named Jean Louis Duval who was a French royalist. They married and had Mia and Hitomi's mother, Trista Keiko Duval. She was born a mortal, but when she came of age to bare children she met our father. He was the male vampire that started it all, and his name was Count Vladimir Dracula. He is the father of me, Mia and Relena. Hitomi's father came after ours died. We are the original three descendants of him."

Ami looks over at Hitomi and Van. Hitomi bows her head and then raises it to look at Inda. "I understand. Mia has always been there for me, and now I'll be there for her. What is needed, Sister?"

Inda turns to Sage and says, "You are Mia's mate, Sage. You are the one were the one who was chosen down through time that would bring her back from the darkness that Relena has brought upon her. Sage, your mother's side of the family were best friends with Mia and Hitomi's mother."

Sage looks at Inda and says, "You have got to be kidding. It sounds like I've been destined to do this. I never met her until yesterday morning, and it was real brief. As in walking by and glancing at each other. You, lady, are fucked in the head." Sage gets up to turn and walk away. When Ryo grabs his arm, Sage turns to him. "Ryo, let me go. Do you really believe this bull shit? Well, do you??" Sage yells as he looks into Ryo's eyes.

"Yes, I do, Sage. I know it sounds far fetched, but it's true. All of it is true." Ryo turns to Inda and looks into her eyes. "What do we need to do, Inda? I am with you." A small smile comes to Ryo's face as he looks at her.

Inda looks back with sympathy in her eyes. "We need to see the body from last night. I can tell who bit him, and that would seal Relena's guilt. I know for a fact that she wouldn't do it out right, but I'm sure she sent one of her lackeys to do the job."

Ryo lets go of Sage's arm and starts to walk toward the door, saying "Well, come on we need to see Kento. He's working the graveyard shift at the morgue tonight."

Ami says in a worried tone, "I'm not going to some morgue to look at dead people. That's just messed up and wrong."

Inda looks at her and says, "Yes, you are, Amilee. We need the expert opinion from the expert. So come on."

They all start leave to head over to the police morgue. Van and Hitomi who have lagged behind, looking at one another.

Van says to his mate, "Hitomi, your sister is...well...she is very strange."

Hitomi answers, "And you thought Mia was different. Inda is a very opinionated and stubborn person. I know this for a fact."

As they start to follow the rest of the group, Inda comes back and pokes her head through the door to look back Hitomi.

"Girl, stop talking about me or I'll take your man and show him a good time!" She smiles, trying to lighten the mood.

Hitomi smiles and says, "Sorry, but this man is mine!"

They laugh a little.

Ami watches them, but her mood is more darker than usual. She starts heading out behind Van and Hitomi.

Rowen looks at her and wonders, _"What will happen now. I love her more than anything, but she is slipping away from me."_

He turns and leaves the room behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own RW, GW, Esca

Dark Queen

Chapter 9

**Relena and Heero's room...**

Heero enters the room he shares with his mate and looks around. She isn't there, which Heero is silently thankful. He isn't sure why he's been having these strange feelings lately about Relena. He feels like he is just her toy for whenever she feels the need to play and this bothers him. Tired of mulling over all these strange thoughts about Relena, he goes over to the bed and lays down on top of the covers. He turns on his side and slowly drifts off to sleep.

**Heero's dream: **

_On a clear day you can see for miles and miles. The mountains majestically touch the sky with their colors of purple, green and brown, swirling like paint on a canvas. The green forest to the right of the village seemed to call to him. Heero was helping his mother around the house. He smiled because she was singing a song that she sung to him when he was a baby. Jaspa Yuy was a small woman, but she was feisty and that's what caught, Odin Yuy, his father's eye. Heero, as a seven year-old boy finishes milking the cow and goes to take the pail back to his mother. Walking outside, he hears a sweet voice. Looking around, he sees a little girl talking to his mother. _

_"Mother, who is she?" _

_Heero smiles at the girl. –She's pretty- he thinks to himself and then blushes a little when the little girl smiles back at him. _

_"Ah, my son, there you are. Come here. I want you to meet our neighbor." _

_Little Heero runs over and sees her. _

_"Heero, this is Meira Star. Meira this is my son, Heero Yuy." _

_The little girl bows a little and laughs. _

_Heero says, "Hello, milady." _

_He smiles and bows then turns back to his mother. "Here is the milk, Mother." He hands the pail to her. _

**The scene changes:**

_A ten year-old Heero practices sword techniques and looks over to see Master Junie talking to a little, black-haired girl. She walks over behind the sword master until they reach him._

_"Heero, this is Meira Star. She wants to learn sword, so she will be your new training partner."_

_Heero scowls saying, "But Master, she's a girl! She shouldn't be learning sword. She should be cooking." _

_With that said, Meira punches him square in the jaw, knocking him down to the ground._

_"Girls can do whatever they want, you pig!" she yells as she clinches both fists like she's going to punch him again._

_**The scene changes:**_

_Heero walks out of the woods with his friends. They just got back from fishing at the stream. The twelve year-old waves to his friends and turns to see his mother and father talking to Meira's parents. They shake hands and then leave. Heero's father turns and sees his son and calls out to him._

_"Heero, come. We have to talk." _

_Heero runs over to his father and hands the fish he caught to his mother. Then Heero follows his father to the barn. _

_His father starts, "Heero, we have come to an arrangement with the Stars. You are now betrothed to Meira and will wed when you turn eighteen." _

_Heero asks in shock, "But, Father, why?"_

_"She has become as good a warrior as you, and the leader of the clan thought it best to have the two of you wed to produce strong heirs. I'm sorry, my son, but it's for the best." _

_Heero looks like he's going to throw a fit, but sighs and says, "Father, I don't see why I can't find a girl myself, but I will concede to your wishes. I will wed her." _

_Heero slightly frustrated turns and runs off before his father could say another word to him. _

_**Scene changes to a year later:**_

_"Heero Yuy, stop that! Get back here!" Meira runs after him with her bow and arrow ready to shoot him down. _

_Heero ducks behind a tree. _

_"Come on, Meira, you're better than that! Come find me!" A smile forms on his face as he peeks around the tree trunk. _

_Little did he know Meira perched herself up in a tree and lets an arrow fly pegging the trunk six inches from his head. Turning to see where it came from, he smiles at the girl. This girl was his and he had grown to care for her...even love her. To him love was a strange word. Even after what they went through. He knew what it meant, but he thought he never would feel it. _

_"You've gotten better, I see. Good shot." _

_He smiles and pulls the arrow out, walking over to where she climbs down and is waiting for him. He hands her the arrow and in doing so, he grabs her and pulls her close._

_"You excite me, Meira. One day I will take you, and you will summit to me," he says, smiling wickedly and she in turn smiles back, caressing his cheek._

_"You'll be the first of us to summit because 'you' can't resist my charms, Heero Yuy." _

_He reaches for her head and cups her cheek. He then pulls her close to him and kisses her passionately. He pulls back a little, scared that he was going to get punched like the last time. _

_Breathless he says, "Sorry, I couldn't help it." _

_She smiles in turn. "That's alright. Just don't let it happen again."_

_**Scene Change:**_

_There is smoke all around so thick you could cut it with a knife. Heero runs frantically, trying to look for his family. He hears screams and cries from the women and children of the village. A chill runs down his spine as he hears voices talk._

_"Where is he? Tell us!" a cruel female voice asks. _

_A woman cries out fearfully, "He's not here. Leave us be. We didn't do anything to you! Please!"_

_"Shut up!" _

_A slap is heard along with a cry of pain. _

_"Tell me where is he! Now!" _

_The woman only cries in answer. _

_"Then meet your fate." _

_A swooshing sound is heard, then a crack, and the woman's body thumps the ground. _

**Meantime in the real world... **

Relena Peacecraft-Darlian walks down the hall toward her bedchamber. The talk she had with Hilde and Duo is weighing on her mind. She goes to open her door when she hears a soft cry. Opening the door quickly and quietly, she looks to the bed and sees Heero, sleeping shirtless, and who is slightly thrashing around. She moves quickly to the bed and watches him. Beads of sweat dot his forehead and his hair is in disheveling clumps sticking to his side of his face.

Relena thinks to herself – The potion is wearing off again. This is the fifth time it's done it this month. I don't know if I can continue this much longer. You, Heero, will stay with me. I won't let you be taken away.-

She remembers the words the Apothecary told her about the potion. _"Too much of this will cause total brain damage, and he will never remember anything or anyone again. He will become comatose. Give it to him in very small doses only when needed" _

Relena talks to him softly without waking him.

"I won't let you be taken from me, and if anything does happen to you, I will find you and then kill you so no one will ever have you."

She pulls out a small vial and uncorks it, putting a drop on Heero's lips gently.

_**Back to Heero's dream:**_

_Rocking back and forth, Heero cries as he holds a woman tightly in his arms. After his sobs have died down, he absently pets the woman's hair._

_"I'm sorry...so sorry. Please forgive me. Please forgive me." _

_As he continues to rock back and forth he cries out in the night._

**Reality:**

Heero jumps awake in the arms of Relena. She croons to him, trying to settle him down. Heero turns and looks up at Relena.

"I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep," he says sheepishly.

"Heero, it's alright. What's wrong, lover? You look like you were having a nightmare. You ok?" Relena asks as Heero leans into her while she combs her slender fingers through his tousled, chocolate-colored hair.

"I was, but I'm fine now."

He closes his eyes and wonders why he is having these dreams about him and that strange girl. A girl whom to his knowlegde he has never seen, but here these dreams are constantly haunting him with her in them.

"Heero, go back to sleep. You have been exhausted, and also you need to feed. Here, drink."

Relena holds out her wrist to him, and he takes it, but little does he know she also put some of the potion on her wrist too. He bites down and starts to suck. The pure sweet juices from Relena start to take effect. He starts to feel sleepy again and releases her wrist, lying back down.

"I'm sorry, Relena."

As he falls back to sleep, Relena's arm heals back up. She reaches down and kisses him on the top of the head.

"This is for the best, Heero. Whatever is happening to you- you won't escape me."

She gets up and leaves him to sleep. Tonight things were going to happen...things that she had been waiting a very long time for.

_**Heero's Dream:**_

_Heero was standing in the darkness. As he tilts his head he sees the light of the moon. Feeling the cool breeze blow past his body, he looks down to see himself naked. Wondering why he's naked, a pair of female arms slip around his waist. He can feel her warm breath on his neck and it sends a pleasurable chill up his spine. _

_"Heero, do you promise to protect me and love me to eternity?" _

_The female's voice smoothes over him like a warm summer's breeze, making him react to her. _

_Bending his head back, he whispers, _

_"Yes, I promise." _

_Her hands slide down further until they wrap themselves around him, caressing his manly length. A low moan forms in the back of his throat. The slow rhythm makes him groan, and he starts to turn in the female's arms. She stops him. _

_"No, stay. Let me take care of you, Heero." _

_Lips soft as rose petals kiss his ear and then trail down his neck and to his shoulder. He puts a hand on the woman's hand that's around his throbbing manhood, helping her to bring him to a pleasurable release. She let's go of him, and he turns his head to try to see her. The woman who is doing this to him slides around to the front of him. Her long dark colored hair hides her face from his view. As he reaches for her face, a hand comes up and stops him. _

_"Heero, no. Relax," she says as she pushes him down to the ground. _

_Laying face up, he watches as she sits down on him just below his waist. She stretches out and bends down to kiss his chest, moving slowly toward his puckered nipple. The feel of her soft lips makes him close his eyes. _

_The woman whispers to him, _

_"Heero, do you love me?" _

_Heero reaches and cups her cheek under her long hair. _

_"Yes," he whispers back. _

_She speaks again. "Heero, you won't forget me will you?" _

_As the woman goes back to the task of kissing him in every spot, moving down toward his awaiting manhood he answers, _

_"I'll never forget you." _

_Just as he was going to say her name, she takes him in her mouth. He tilts his head back and moans. The warmth of her mouth drives him insane, and the movement has robbed him of any speech. Sliding in and out of her mouth, he closes his eyes. He can't hold on much longer. The pressure builds as his eyes fly open and his hands grab the sides of her head. Moaning in pleasure, he tries to talk to her. _

_"Aaahhh! Don't stop pleasssse...aaahhh." _

_As he looks down at the woman,he watches as her head goes up and down. Oh, the pure pleasure it brings him. Laying his head back, he feels his seed rising, and he once again tries to say her name, but it just won't come out. Squeezing his eyes tight, he starts to cry out._

_"AAHAAAHAHA!"_

**Reality:**

Heero jumps awake, breathing heavy. Leaning on his left elbow, he sits up half way, trying to calm down. Closing his eyes, he hears himself says one name. "Meira."

His eyes flash open and he shakes his head.

"I don't remember her, but she feels like my soulmate."

He looks around the barely lit room and notices that Relena's no longer there, which he's relieved. As he goes to get out of bed, a shot of pain comes from his groin. He looks down and sees that he's rock hard.

"Damn, I guess I've got to go take care of that."

He gets out of bed and reaches down, unzipping his jeans and then pulls them off and then heads toward the bathroom. He goes to the shower and turns on the water and steps in. The cool water cascades down his hot body. He thinks about that dream with that girl who was in it, and her teasing and torturing of him. His hand slips down to his engorged hard on, and he starts to satisfy himself. He moves slowly, thinking of her and what she was doing to him in the dream. He tries to purge the seed that has risen in him due to the dream. Moving faster and faster, he cries out as he releases. As he calms down again, he tilts his face toward the shower's spray. In his mind he tries to process that girl...no that woman...that has his heart in her hand. Opening his eyes, he speaks to himself.

"Meira. That's your name. I must find you and ask why this is happening to me. You know, and I'm going to find that out."

He finishes his shower and then gets dressed. He has to talk to someone, and Duo is that someone. Duo's mate is Hilde, who just so happens to be Relena's number one, and those two are always together.

- Maybe they're out, and I can talk to Duo alone,- Heero thinks to himself while opening the door and walking toward their room.

He looks around to see if any other of Relena's girls are about. When he reaches Duo and Hilde's room he knocks on the door. He hears slow footsteps coming to the door. It opens to reveal a sleepy Duo. Heero laughs at him when he sees the long haired man in Sponge Bob Square Pants pajamas. Heero starts to chuckle harder.

"Heero, what are you doing here? And stop laughing!" Duo gives him an angry look.

"I'm...ha ha ha...sorry...ha ha ha ha..." he tries to calm himself. He finally catches his breath and says, "I need to talk to you. Is Hilde here?"

"No, she said that Relena called for her so she's gone for awhile. Why?"

"Let's take this inside please."

Duo moves out of the way so Heero can enter the room. He walks over to the table and pulls out a chair.

"So, buddy, what's up or should I say what's wrong?" Duo asks as he comes over and sits opposite of him.

"Duo, I think I'm going crazy again. I had another dream about that girl...no that woman again. This is the fifth or sixth time this month, and this time when I woke up, Relena was there."

Heero gives Duo a puzzled look.

Duo answers, "Heero, are you sure it's the same woman you've been dreaming about? You know it could just be Relena that you're dreaming about, but in different settings. Come on, buddy, you..."

Heero cuts him off, "No, it's not Relena. I'm pretty sure this woman has a name, and it's Meira. She feels like my soul mate, and I think that I was supposed to be with her. Me being with Relena, well, it seems forced. She always sends me away, and she acts like she just tolerates me. Duo, do you think Hilde would know about my past? Because I can't remember anything about it, and I'm just so sick and tired of Relena telling me that I was ill, and she saved me. It just doesn't add up." Heero gives Duo a frustrated look.

Duo sighs and says, "I understand. I really do, but to get on Relena's bad side isn't a good idea." Duo grew quiet and then his face lit up a bit as he says, "Hey, remember about three months ago when we were out at that bar downtown without Relena and Hilde, and you stopped to watch some girl there? You looked at her like she was your lover. Do you remember?" Duo looks over to Heero.

"Yeah, I do, and I think she may something to do with this. These dreams started about that time too when I first saw her. You know, I had overheard someone say her name while we were there too. I believe it was...Evenstar...Amilee Evenstar. I even followed her home that night to see where she lived, but now it's hard for me to remember where that was exactly." Heero casts a worried look at Duo and then says, "Duo, don't say anything to Hilde about any of this...please. She'll tell Relena, and I need to find out about this."

Heero goes to get up, but stops when Duo says, "Don't worry. I won't, but if you need help I'll try to ask Hilde some questions about you. Relena in my opinion is bad news. She has too many secrets, and I'm afraid it's going to rip apart the covenant. I love Hilde, but if she's involved in anything suspicious, I don't know what I'll do. I'll definitely let you know anything I find out though."

"Thanks, Duo. I know you love Hilde, and I'm sorry if Relena's interfered with you and her. A part of me still cares for her, but if she has done anything in my past to hurt me or anyone close to me, I don't know what I'll do." Heero gets up and walks toward the door.

Duo gets up and says, "Hey, I know! Let's go out. The girls are doing something important this evening, so maybe we can go find that girl from the bar, and you can approach her and possibly talk to her?"

Heero turns around and grins. "I think you have a winner, but first I need to take care of business again."

As Heero points down Duo's eyes follow and see that Heero has an extreme hard on.

"Geesh, man! That girl does that to you? You only think about her and you get a woody?" Duo chuckles, but stops when Heero gives him a stern look.

"Yes, she is everything to me, and I've got to find her." Turning back toward the door, he opens it and leaves.

Duo just stands there in his Spongebob Square Pants jammies and says, "He has it bad. That boy is in love with that girl. If Relena finds out about it, he's dead." He then goes to the shower to clean up.

Some time later Heero and Duo meet down in the foyer of the mansion. Heero is dressed in his black leather pants and just a black leather vest while Duo sports a pair of black jeans and a red tank top. Before they leave a girl that Relena changed sees them and stops them.

"Master Heero, Lady Relena wished me to give this to you." She hands him a note that is from Relena.

He takes it and thanks the girl. He then opens the note and reads aloud.

_Heero, _

_Tonight at midnight meet me at the club, Dante's Inferno, and don't be late. It's very important. _

_Relena_

"Ok, great, so we have about three hours. Let's go," Heero says and the pair leave.

The girl that gave him the note pulls out a cell phone and calls Relena, telling her that they left.

As the guys walk toward Regents Park, Heero says to Duo, "I think it might be this way."

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot where she lives?" Duo looks at Heero.

Heero turns and scowls. "I told you that I don't remember exactly how to get there, ok." '

Heero thinks about pounding his friend.

Duo says, "Well, let's stop so you can think a moment. Maybe we'll get lucky."

They stop, and Heero clears his thoughts and brings to his mind images of a young woman with long, black hair and greenish-brown eyes. Heero opens his eyes.

"This way." He points toward Belgravia and Pimlico .

They had gone several blocks when Duo turns around and notices two, good-looking girls following them.

"Hey, buddy, we got company," Duo says as he gestures behind them.

Heero glances over his shoulder and frowns.

"Yeah, they've been following us for about two blocks now. I don't have time for this," Heero says as he walks toward the girls. They stop and giggle as Heero comes right up to them. "Girls, we don't have time for you. So just disappear."

The look on those girls' faces was priceless.

The blonde hair one screams back, "Fuck off you big dick."

The girls turn and walk the other way.

Heero goes back to Duo and says, "Women in this day and age have no respect for men. If they were from back in our time, they would have done what I told them, and said nothing."

Heero starts to walk again, while Duo just shakes his head and thinks, -Gee, Heero, you are a chauvinistic pig.- He then starts following his friend, and the pair continue towards their destination, not knowing above them, a female figure is watching them.

"So, traitor, you finally show your face. Inda was right that he would show up here." The woman says to herself and then quickly heads towards Ami's town home.

The guys finally stop in front of a small town home in Pimlico. Heero looks into the windows.

"She's not home. If she was home her lights would be on."

Looking up toward the second floor, he notices a window open.

"Duo, that's where we'll go in at."

Duo looks up and sees it, saying, "Ok, but where do we go to get up there?"

Heero looks down the street and sees an alleyway about two hundred feet from the home.

"Come on."

Heero walks toward the alley with Duo following. They reach it and duck into it. Walking down a little ways from the end, Heero looks up to see a fire ladder. He closes his eyes and calls his vampire powers. His fangs start to grow long and his muscles bulge a little to give him the strength that he needs. Opening his eyes, he turns to Duo who has done the same.

Heero's eyes shine like moons as he says, "I'll go first, then you follow, ok."

"Ok," Duo answers.

Heero jumps up and grabs the bottom of the ladder and climbs up to release it for Duo. He climbs to the roof and steps over the edge. Walking across to the front of the building, he looks over the edge. Looking down, he sees he window. He glances around to see if the people on the street see him. He then quickly jumps down to the window ledge and raises the window so he can slip in. Once inside he walks over to the table and turns on a lamp. Duo slips in the window after him. They have entered what looks like a study, and the pair notice this is where Ami does her work. Books and papers are piled high on the desk, and Heero goes over to look at them. Duo walks over to the other side of the room to some bookshelves and looks there.

"Geesh, Heero, this girl is a brainpan. Just look at all these books!" Duo grabs up one book and looks at the title. Grinning he says, "Wow! She's into us. Look."

He holds up the book called _Vampires Myths or Legends_.

"I say she's cool," Duo says smiling as he puts down the book and scans over the desk. He comes to a picture frame with a picture of Ami and Rowen in it and picks it up.

"Hey, man, here's a picture of her. She's real pretty." He hands the picture to Heero.

Heero looks at it and something clicks in his mind.

"She looks familiar to me, Duo."

He continues to stare at the picture.

**FLASHBACK:**

A girl giggles, "Heero, come on let go swimming!"

She runs towards the stream.

He laughs and says, "I'm coming! Hey, wait for me!"

He runs and catches her in his arms. They look at one another as she brings up her hand and cups his cheek.

"Do you know that I love you, Heero? You are everything to me." She leans in to kiss him.

**END FLASHBACK: **

"That's her, Duo! It's truly her."

"How can that be? She would have to be about…"

Just as he starts to finish a female voice is heard.

"You, traitor! You finally show your face."

The woman walks into the light, holding a silver sword pointed right at Heero and Duo. Duo jumps back and Heero's eyes narrow.

"Who are you calling traitor? Who are you?" Heero says, frowning.

The woman smiles a little. "Oh, come on, Heero Yuy. You don't know who I am?"

Heero looks at her a little closely trying to figure who this woman is.

"Do you need a hint? I was the one who kicked you in the shin for taking Meira away from us."

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Walking to the hut of his beloved, Heero stops at the gate to face Meira's sister._

_"Hello, Catherine is Meira home?" _

_Heero starts to smile when a foot collides with his shin._

_"OOOOOOWWWWWW" _

_Just as he starts hopping around on one foot, while holding his injured leg, Meira comes running out._

_"Catherine, stop it!" _

_"No! He's taking you away from us! I don't want you to leave!" Catherine then turns and runs toward the house in tears._

**END FLASHBACK:**

"Catherine Star?" Heero's eyes go wide as the memory comes back to him. "How are you alive? I was told the village was wiped out?"

He goes to step closer to her, but she backs up and points the sword at him.

"As if you didn't know, Heero. You went with the ones who killed us. They wanted you and Meira dead."

Heero just looks at Catherine in puzzlement.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was told it was Queen China Hunter that wanted us dead. So you're wrong! Relena wouldn't have killed the villagers."

Catherine just laughs in his face. "You are so naïve. Queen Inda, daughter of Queen China saved who was left. She gave my sister a proper burial so her soul would be reborn. You just left us to die. I saw you ride away on your horse. I tried to call out to you, but you left in such a hurry. Probably to go meet your slut, Relena, so you could fuck her, didn't you?"

Heero starts to move toward her.

"I SAID STOP HEERO!" She shouts as she again points her sword at Heero's chest.

Heero is in so much shock, he just stands there looking godsmacked. In the back of his mind a memory is crying out to be released. Duo on the other hand watches the exchange silently with wide eyes.

"You of all people, Heero, said that you would protect her and be with her for eternity, but in the end you failed. Her body was beaten and broken. Relena and her followers did terrible things to Meira. I saw what they did firsthand."

Heero looks at her and says, "Tell me…tell me all of it. Please? I have to know, Cat, please?" He looks at her like it is all just a bad dream.

Catherine shoots him a questionable look while Duo cuts in.

"He doesn't know…honest. Relena has kept him close. I know this because that's what my mate has said."

Catherine turns to Duo. Her eyes narrow further as she scrutinizes the other male.

"Who are you?" she questions.

Duo smiles a little and says, "Lady, I'm Duo Maxwell at your service."

Catherine raises an eyebrow and smirks a little. "Nice name, but what are you doing with him?" She points her sword at Heero as she asks this.

"We are in the same covenant ruled by Queen Mia, who protects us. Princess Relena and Princess Hitomi are her seconds in command."

She drops her sword a little bit. "Queen Mia protects you?"

Heero answers still in a daze from the shock, "Yes, she does. She keeps Relena in line…sometimes. Cat, please tell me what happened before the raid, and who really was behind it. Please, I need to know!" Heero begs her.

Catherine goes to talk when Trowa comes bursting into the room.

"Catherine, are you all right?"

He stops when he sees his childhood friend standing in front of his mate.

"Heero, you're alive! I don't believe it! Relena kept you alive?"

Heero looks at Trowa who is staring intently at him. This information is just too much for Heero to handle. His eyes close as he drops to his knees. In his mind he keeps saying over and over-The past years were all a lie…one big lie.-

Trowa pulls Catherine to him. "What happened? You were just supposed to watch him and talk to him."

"I know, but I couldn't help it. He left us to die, and I just had to tell him. I wanted to tell him all those years ago. He deserves to die, Trowa. He's just as responsible for the death of Meira, our parents and all of our family and friends. He didn't raise a finger to help anyone. He didn't even look around to see if anyone survived."

Trowa pulls Catherine into his arms tighter as she weeps. Duo bends down and puts a hand on Heero's shoulder.

"Heero, are you ok?"

Duo is pushed back as Heero jumps up and moves toward Trowa and Catherine.

"You two will tell me everything that happened. I want to know, and I'll do what I can to make up for it. Please tell me!"

Trowa turns to look at Heero.

"I'll tell you. Just hold on a moment while I try to calm down Cathy. ok."

As Trowa tenderly talks to Catherine to try and calm her, Heero watches. Duo on the other hand knows he is not going to like what they have to say. It's about Relena, and he knows Hilde, the woman he loves heart and soul, is more than likely involved somehow as well. Trowa finally calms down Catherine and makes her sit down. He then turns to Heero and Duo, telling them about the massacre of the village, and how they came swiftly and killed everyone. He tells them how he hid with his little sister and about the cries of the people as they were slaughtered.

Heero eyes widen in shock, but in his mind rage is boiling.

Trowa finishes up by saying, "A riding party from the east showed up. It was our Queen Inda Hunter and her soldiers that helped us. She told from the beginning what she was, and that she would help us find who had done this. Later after our wounds healed she told us that we could leave, but the ones who wanted to stay with her ended up becoming vampires. Catherine and I have been with her from the time of the raid until now. She has compiled a list of instates that Relena has gone against the covenant that her mother and father built. Relena's mother did the same thing, and was killed by Queen Mia and Queen Inda's mothers. She'll do anything to become supreme Empress of the world, and all of humanity will become food for them."

Duo sits down and puts his head in his hands and says, "Oh, God! I hope Hilde isn't involved with this." He looks up at Heero. "I love her, and I can't believe Relena would do that, but…"

Trowa intervenes, "The ladies in that covenant have to go along with their Queen. Maybe in the case of Lady Relena is that Hilde has no choice."

Duo shoots a look at Trowa. "I know Hilde wouldn't do that. She's good…I know it, and for Relena, well I'm not going to stand by while she does this!" Duo stands up and starts out the door.

Heero shouts," Duo, stop!"

Duo stops and looks at Heero.

"Duo, if you confront Relena she'll kill you, and as for Hilde, I know you don't want her involved, but she more than likely is." Turning back to Trowa who holds Catherine, Heero says, "I want to meet Queen Inda. I remember seeing a painting in Queen Mia's throne room of her. I want to talk to her, and I need to see Meira."

Catherine pulls away from Trowa and looks Heero in the eye. "No! I don't want you near her and she has someone now- a man that loves her and only her."

Heero's face starts to look angry and he says, "I don't care! I want to see her!"

Trowa comes in-between them.

"Stop it, you two. Catherine, Milady wants him safe, and you know that." Turning to Heero, he says, "Heero, please just be patient. We are to meet her at the police station. Come follow us."

They leave Ami's place and head toward the police station.

**Duval-Koji Mansion:**

Mia finishes dressing and walks out of her bedchamber down the hall with Folken following her. They walk to the throne room where Relena and her followers are standing, along with hers as well. Mia goes and sits on her throne. Her outfit is very revealing as she sits down. Her halter-top barely covers her breasts and her short black leather skirt has slits up the side revealing her long and slender legs. She looks at her females, each and every one of them and then speaks.

"Tonight is the night that the entire world will see us and never ever be the same. All of man-kind well perish."

Some of the ladies gasp, as does Folken. Mia turns to Relena and smiles.

"I want you by my side, Sister. Tonight we go to the club, and I want to taste all there is to offer. Relena, it is time for you to maybe take my sister, Hitomi's place. Come stand beside me."

Relena smiles as she walks up the shorts stairs and then turns to all the women in the room.

Folken is in awe of what is happening. He thinks to himself, -This is not Queen Mia. How could she just bring Princess Relena into her and over her own flesh and blood sister too? Oh, my lady, please! This isn't you.-

Folken moves a little towards the left, away from Relena and speaks with the Queen.

"Highness, should we be going to the club now so you can relax and enjoy the evening before your sister, Hitomi, and Prince Van return to you?"

Mia turns and reaches for Folken's face and grasps his chin.

"You're right. I will enjoy myself. Come, you will also be my guard for this evening."

She rises from her throne and holds out her hand for Folken to take.

-Hitomi, hurry please,- Folken thinks to himself worriedly.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own anything...no suing!

Dark Queen

Chapter 10

Ryo and Sage are sitting in the front seats and in the back are Inda, Hitomi and Van. As she watches Ryo, Inda remembers the pleasurable time she and Hariel had. Closing her eyes, she remembers the closeness to one another, the kissing and touching. Hitomi turns to see her do this. She reaches up and cups her face to make her open her eyes. Inda turns to Hitomi and smiles a sad smile.

"What is it sister?" Inda asks.

Hitomi smiles a little.

"Tell me why have you never mated? I know you had many suitors come and try to get your hand in bonding."

Van hearing this, turns to the ladies and listens closely.

"Hitomi, I had a love that was the greatest thing that ever happened to me, but before I could turn him, he died. It was his wish that I take away his pain. So I promised him before his life slipped away that I would wait for his rebirth." Inda turns back to the window and watches the nightlife pass by.

Hitomi reaches for her hand and holds it thus making Inda turn back to her.

"What was he like, Inda, tell me?" She smiles and pats Inda's hand.

"Maybe later I will tell you, but for now we must concentrate on what's about to happen. I want to know if things have been different in the covenant. Tell me if there's anything out of the ordinary."

Hitomi starts to tell her about the change in Mia, and how she sent her to find Sage to bring to the club. Van sits and listens to what Hitomi is saying and confirming everything that she has said.

Inda looks to Van and asks, "You left her with her guard correct?"

"Yes. He is my bother who cares for her deeply. He has been with her as long as I have been with Hitomi." Van looks down into his lap and says. "He loves her and would do anything to be with her." Then he looks up at Inda.

"I understand, Van. I remember him. He's very handsome. I'm sorry if Mia has hurt him in anyway." Inda says as she looks at Van.

"It's alright. I've heard other females talking about my brother, but nothing has happened. I feel that I took him away from someone he loved back from long ago, but he assures me that he wanted to come with Hitomi and I. Our family died when I was ten and he was twenty. When it came time to crown a king he told them to choose me. I was so surprised, and that he was by my side through it all. By my eighteenth birthday, I met Hitomi in the woods, and I saw her beauty. I just fell in love with her, and we courted for about a year when my council starting pressuring me to find a queen. That's when I asked Hitomi to marry me. Then in turn, she told me about her sister and the Vampires. Later I started hearing rumors of people wanting to take my life and steal the throne. That's when I made my decision, and Folken took the crown in my place when I disappeared with Hitomi and became a vampire. Some time passed and then rumors started about the people wanting to take my brother's life, so I asked him to join with Hitomi and I. Hitomi turned Folken, and he has been with us ever since.

Ryo and Sage listen quietly to Van's story, taking it all in.

Meanwhile in the car following them, Rowen and Ami are talking.

"Ami, do you really believe that shit your friend was talking about?" Rowen asks, quirking his eyebrow.

"It may sound weird, but I think it's true. Why am I having these visions of a past I even don't remember about and what about this man named Heero? I see his face, and I remember his touch and the sound of his voice. I know you think this is bullshit, but I feel deep down that it's true." Ami looks over to Rowen and sees displeasure on his face.

Then he adds, "Well, I for one, DON'T believe it. Until there is physical proof I don't care about this here say prophecy, and I don't want you to talk about it. Got it?"

Ami turns her head quickly and says, "Rowen, don't you dare tell me what to do. If I want to talk about it I will. As for you, well you can just be in the dark for all I care."

She turns back to looking ahead of her, and Rowen just shakes his head and under his breath he says, "Just wait and see, Ami, I won't let it happen."

They continue to follow Ryo's car to the police station in silence.

Just outside the police station, Trowa and Catherine are waiting for Inda and the others to show up. Heero and Trowa are talking about what happened and getting him up to speed on things as Duo listens. Catherine, on the other hand, watches Heero because she still doesn't trust him. They hear a car pull up and they all turn to see Ryo's truck and then Ami's car that pulls in beside it.

Everyone gets out and the first thing out of Hitomi's mouth when she sees Heero is,"Sister, WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"

As Heero and Duo step back, Inda stops Hitomi from grabbing him. Van steps up behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"He's here because he needs to know what Relena did to him and his loved one. Hitomi, look into his eyes and tell me what you see?"

He lets Hitomi step closer to Heero who backs up to the building. She looks deep into his dark Prussian-colored eyes and sees such turmoil in his soul. In the back of her mind she wonders why she hasn't seen this before.

Inda speaks, "Hitomi, Heero has been manipulated like the rest of us. He's been given a drug that erases memory. He's not to blame for this...Relena is." She turns to Heero and looks straight at him. "Heero, do you know who I am?"

He steps forward and looks at Inda's face, then says, "Yes, you're the other Queen of the Vampires. The one that I thought killed my people and my beloved. I swore form that day on I would seek my revenge and somehow kill you, but now I don't know what's right from wrong. Trowa has told me about that day and what happened after I left. I guess I should have stayed and tried to help find others that may have survived." A tear slips down his face then he goes down on one knee and asks for forgiveness.

"Please accept my deepest apology, my lady, I just don't understand why this has happened." As Heero looks up at her, someone catches his eye and he turns to look at her.

Ami looks over at Heero and thinks to herself, –His face! That's him! That's the man from my dream.- As she steps forward Heero quickly stands up.

Inda looks at Heero then at Ami and says, "Heero, this is Amilee Evenstar. She is my assistant at the University. I think you two may know one another."

As Ami steps back, Heero walks slowly over to her and looks at her. Heero raises a hand and cups her cheek.

"Meira, is it really you?"

Ami looks into Heero's eyes and says, "Yes, it's me. I've been lost until some things were told to me and triggered my memory."

Heero looks down and sees the necklace he gave her so long ago. His finger trails downs and touches the stone. That simple gesture has Rowen seeing red, and he starts to walk over when Ryo grabs his arm.

"Ryo, what the fuck are you doing?" Rowen snarls. "That's my woman he's touching. Let go of me."

Ryo turns to Rowens face and says, "Let it be, Rowen. Ami and Heero have a lot to talk about."

Sage looks at Ryo as if he's crazy. Rowen, on the other hand, raises his fist when Inda stops him.

"Rowen, if you love Ami, you will let her go through this. She needs to know what happened in her past life. You, too, have a past that hasn't been revealed just yet."

Rowen looks toward Inda and says, "Oh, and I suppose you will tell me what that is right?" He pulls his arm away from Ryo. "And you, Ryo, what has gotten into you all of a sudden? You act like you know this would happen, and you're taking this bitch's side."

Just as Rowen says the word, bitch's, Ryo punches Rowen right in the mouth, causing everyone to look over at them.

"ROWEN, GROW UP! You act like Ami can't even take care of herself. She's NOT a baby."

Rowen gets up and rubs his jaw. Just as he starts to say something, Ami backs away from Heero and looks over to him.

"Rowen, calm down. I'm not your property yet so don't assume that you need to take care of me."

Rowen whips his head over toward her and starts to say something when she speaks more.

"Rowen, do you trust me? The reason I'm asking this is because I want your trust right now."

She looks at him, but he knows that she's different somehow.

So he resigns and says, tilting his head a little, "Alright."

Hitomi stands by Van and says, "Well, we came here for a reason so let's get to it and then we need to go to the club."

As Ryo and Sage lead the way, Inda, Hitomi and Van follow them with the others behind them.

As the get to the swinging doors, Ryo turns to Inda, "Wait here for just a moment, ok. I should see who's working here tonight."

He walks in to go check and about five minutes later he comes back out and motions everyone in quickly. As they walk down the hall, they hear the Rolling Stones' "Start Me Up." They go into the exam room and stop. A very large man with ash black hair and ripping muscles, built to the hilt, is dancing while eating a piece of pepperoni pizza, while also examining a man who looks like he'd been burned in a fire.

"Start me up...hum hum hum hum!" He sings as he grabs a small saw off of a work stand, and looks up to see Ryo, Sage, and Rowen. A big smile comes to his face.

"Hey, guys! You've come to visit it me! I feel the love!"

He starts to walk toward them with the saw going in his hand.

"Hey, Kento, turn that off please before you cut someone," Ryo says as he half smiles.

Kento blushes a little and turns it off. He sets it down on the lab tray and wipes his hands of blood and pizza grease. Ami covers her mouth to keep from gagging and Hitomi smirks.

Ryo backs away a little, saying, "Whoa there, buddy. We just came to see a stiff that was brought in either late last night or early this morning from the river front."

"Oh, yeah...that one. Boy, that was some weird thing that happened to him. He's real blue, not normal blue from the cooler, but real blue as in like sky blue." As he walks over to the coolers, he grabs the clipboard from the wall. "Let's see, case number 14587, door number fifteen."

He sets down the clipboard and walks over to the door and pulls the handle toward him, opening the door. He reaches in and pulls out the body tray and then pulls the zipper down on the body bag.

"Here he is...Mr. Frosty Blue."

Ryo turns to Kento and says, "Can you give us twenty to thirty minutes with him?"

"Sure. Just make sure you put him back. It's my break anyway so I'm going to go finish my pizza." Kento smiles as he grabs his pizza box and goes back to singing, "Start me up...humhumhuhmuhmuhmhuhm."

Everyone watches as he leaves and then they all look at Ryo, Sage, and Rowen.

Sage smiles, saying, "He's awesome. He's just like a big teddy bear, but you see he has weird tastes."

Sages smiles starts to wane a little.

Inda smiles at him, "It takes all types of humans to make the world go around." As she steps up to see the body, she says, "Ok, let's see what we have here." She brings her hands up to cradle the dead man's head and then turns his head to the right so she can see the bite marks.

Ryo and Sage step beside her as Hitomi goes to stand just behind her with Van.

"A classic bite mark. Nothing fancy, but he still has a little blood left in him. I smell it."

She closes her eyes and concentrates to bring her vampire powers out. Ryo and Sage watch her fangs grow and her skin hue changes, becoming a little paler. She then opens her eyes to reveal the snow-capped blue eyes of her Vampire clan heritage and power.

She turns to Hitomi ands says, "Hitomi, I need you over here please."

Hitomi moves over to across from her. Then Inda looks down at the body. Her hand swipes the cold hair away so the she can do her thing.

"I will try to see what the last thing he saw was before he died."

Ryo watches her as she goes to bite in the same place. "Inda, wait!" Ryo says, and she stops and looks up at him. "Are you sure you need to do that? I...I don't see that..."

She smiles and tells him, "Ryo, it's alright, Watch and you will understand."

She turns back to the body and bends to bite the marks like before she was interrupted. She bites down sinking her teeth deeper into his skin. As she does her mind is clouded with images of the man at a club with one of his friends, telling her about his illness and how it has affected him. Next she sees the friend has left to go get drinks. He turns his head and Inda sees Relena standing across the club, pointing to him and whispering something in Hilde's ear. Then she sees Hilde walk over to him.

Hilde whispers in his ear, "Come with me. I'll take you to the heavens if you wish."

Her hand caresses his cheek and he's hooked. The next scene is out in the street, and she's bringing him to a climax of sexual gratification and then she bites him hard and kills him with the last look on her face and she says, "Your death will bring happiness to us night walkers, but I alone feel betrayed by milady. She goes about it the wrong way. I must do as she commands though."

Then the last image that the man sees is Hilde looking into his eyes. "Duo, please forgive me," Hilde says as the man's eyes start close, and he sees Hilde shed a tear for her mate.

Inda's eyes fly open, and she releases his neck. Around her mouth a little blood spots remains. She turns to Duo who is standing by the other freezer doors of the morgue. Duo sees the look in her eyes.

"Milady, what did you see?" Duo asks as he comes closer.

"He was killed by Hilde on Relena's order. Duo, she had no choice. If she went against her she would be dead now."

Duo closes his eyes and turns from the small group and walks away from them.

Van turns to Hitomi, "I'll go be with him." Van squeezes her hand and follows Duo out of the morgue.

Hitomi looks at Inda and asks, "So, what do we do now?"

After Ryo hands Inda a towel, she turns to her, answering, "We confront Relena and Mia about this. I will not tolerate this. I will make sure Relena is punished for this. It is Ami's destiny to do so, and I will make sure it happens."

Inda looks over to Ami who was quietly watching the whole thing unfold and still staring at the body. Heero reaches for her hand and lightly squeezes it.

Heero speaks softly, "Meira?" He reaches with his other hand and softly touches her face. "Meira?"

Ami finally looks at him. She's shaking from the cold of the morgue, but also from the shock of hearing what Inda said to Duo of his mate killing a man in cold blood because her Queen commanded her to do so. Then she looks at Inda and then at Hitomi and says, "You people are monsters! How could you do this? How could you?" She turns away from them to leave, and Inda walks over to her, grabbing her arm to make her turn toward her again.

"WE are not monsters, Ami. I, for one, do not condone these actions nor do I order the followers of my covenant to kill people. In my clan I never once asked or told any one to kill for pure fun or for any reason for that matter. This just puts one more nail in my sister's coffin. Sorry for the semantics, but I will not tolerate her doing this and making this her playground. The human race has flaws, we all have seen them, but Relena wants them to be her private food source."

Ami looks her deep in the eyes, saying, "And what am I suppose to do about it, huh? I have these overwhelming feelings of rage and hatred. Why do I have these all of a sudden? Tell me! Dammit...this is so frustrating." She turns to walk away but Inda grabs her wrist again.

"Amilee, wait. I know you're frustrated, but all I have to offer is to go with your feelings, and they will be your guide."

Ami looks at her like she is crazy, but what does she really have to go on. Inda lets go of her wrist so she can go if she chooses to.

Inda then turns back to Ryo and Sage and says, "It's time for me to face Relena and Mia. I'm done here."

Ryo turns back to the corpse and zips the body bag up and over it. He then pushes the tray back into the cooler and then shuts the door, securing it.

Sage turns to Inda and says, "I'm still not getting this. What are we, meaning Ryo, Rowen and I going to do? We just can't go into this place unprotected."

Inda looks at Sage. "Hitomi and Van will protect you. Ryo will stay with me, while Ami and Rowen will stay with Catherine and Trowa." She turns to Heero and finishes, "Heero, I want you to act like nothing has happened. You are to go and stay with Relena, and maybe change her mind about what she is doing. You are also to give us information on what she has been doing."

Heero looks the queen and says, "I don't think I'll be much help. She has been real secretive, and she always tells me to leave her alone."

"Well then just do your best," Inda says to him. Then to the others she says, "I need to go back to my townhome to change. Hitomi, you and Van are welcome to come with us." Inda smiles at her little sister.

Hitomi says, returning the smile, "It's been too long since we have gotten together so of course I'll come."

**Meanwhile out in the hall:**

Van is standing with Duo while Trowa looks on.

"Duo, Hilde had no choice to do what she did," Van says, knowing that it isn't really helping.

Duo looks at Van with a look that could kill. "Yeah, I know, but now Relena is on my shit list."

"You know she could kill you for saying that. She's royalty, and we knew when we joined with our mates in the covenant that she governors and protects us. I feel for you, you know I do. Hitomi has been ordered by Lady Mia to bring that man, Sage, to her, and if she doesn't Mia will kill her."

Duo looks at Van with a surprised expression on his face. "You mean the queen would kill her own sister for not obeying her?"

Van nods his head. "Mia has changed some how, and Relena is behind it. That lady in there, Amilee, has a prophecy to live by. She's the only one that can fight Relena and defeat her. Trust me, Duo, I love Hitomi and would do anything to protect her. I know you would do the same thing for Hilde, right?"

"You're right. I would do everything in my power to protect her. What about the Princess Hitomir though? What if Lady Mia hurts her."

Van cuts him off, "I will not let her harm or kill my mate. The queen just needs to be reminded from time to time that Hitomi is blood...her blood. I know deep down she still understands that, and that this lust for power she has or whatever it is, I hope Lady Inda will bring her back to us." Van says this just as the rest of the party comes out of the morgue.

Hitomi walks over to Van and puts her arms around him. He smiles and looks down at her.

"Love, what was that for?"

As she hugs him tighter, she says, "I just want to, ok." She looks at him and smiles. "I love you so much that I just wanted to show you."

Ryo looks over to the couple and watches their exchange of affection. He's wondering if he could have that with Inda, a woman he's never met until now, but feels like he needs to be with her. Then he looks over to Inda and Ami. They're talking about something, and he sees it upsets Ami. The he turns to Rowen who is just leaning against the door jam and watching Ami, the woman he loves, remembering what Rowen said about her, and how he told him and Sage that he loves her.

As they move down the hall Sage looks at Ryo and then at Rowen, wondering what he did in his life to deserve this...a woman who is a vampire queen that wants him to either destroy the world or to be at peace. He shakes his head.

As they walk toward the cars Inda speaks, "I need to go to my townhouse and change. After that I want Heero and Duo to go back to the covenant and act like nothing has happen. I need your eyes and ears. I feel that tonight could very well be the last peaceful night mankind will see if I can't stop Mia and Relena."

Duo looks at her and says. "Lady Inda, I believe you can. I want my mate safe, and the world too."

Inda smiles sadly. "Duo, I'll try my best."

As they finish walking towards the cars in silence. Heero watches Ami knowing that if he loses her a second time, he knows that no one will be able to stop him from making Relena pay with her life if she gets in the way again.

**At the club Dante's Inferno:**

Mia walks into the club with Relena and Hilde trailing behind. Folken keeps a watchful eye on the two of them as they walk through the crowded dance floor. The loud rock music streams through the crowd as they dance their hedonistic movements.

Relena walks up to Mia and whispers into her ear, "I have a better place for us. Follow me."

Mia turns and follows Relena to an elevator door. Relena pushes the button for the elevator and the door opens for them to step in. Relena puts a hand up to Folkens chest, stopping him from joining them.

"I'll watch over her from now on, Folken. You can just stay here," Relena tells him.

Folken looks to his queen, and she says, "It will be all right. I'll come back down later."

Mia sees the hurt look on his face. He has never been apart from her except for when she sleeps.

"But, my lady you'll need me."

Mia looks at him with a smile on her face. "Folken, I'll be fine. Please enjoy yourself. Go find a woman for you. I can take care of myself."

As the door shuts Folken places his hands on it, knowing that she's going to be in danger. He reaches for his cell phone and calls his brother.

In the elevator Relena looks over to Mia and says, "Folken is sweet, Mia, but you're right, he needs to find a woman to tame his heart. There are plenty of them out there. Now, here is my favorite place where I come to relax and to unwind from my mate."

As the door opens they step out into a small lobby. Mia looks around and at the far end of the room she sees a desk with four girls behind it. They walk toward them and the girls look up and smile.

"Miladies, welcome. Your seat awaits you, and Empress it's an honor to see you here," one says to them.

The four bow and Mia says, "Thank you. Let's go."

Relena walks down a small hallway and then opens two oak doors. They walk through and into a large dance hall. The music's rhythm moves the boy dancers' bodies perfectly in time. As Mia looks around there are about fifty to sixty women lying or sitting on the floor being pampered by men and boys. The males are all just wearing leather pants and no shirts. As Relena walks down the aisle toward a throne-type chair, she turns toward Mia and smiles.

"Come, sister, you'll like this. Come and enjoy the fruits of the world."

As Mia starts to walk toward the throne, all the women bow their heads, and all the males kneel to the ground. As she reaches the chair she turns and sits down. Relena claps her hands and the music stops.

She speaks to the room, "Tonight we have our Empress here. She wishes to have a good time and to see each and every one of you do the same. Enjoy the night for this night will become the night of all nights. Drink and be merry, my sisters!"

As they go back to what they were doing, Mia looks at the women in the room, watching as they are receiving pleasure and returning it to the males. Relena turns to her and kneels in front of her.

"Sister, I have a gift for you."

Relena waves to Dorothy who brings with her a teenage boy about seventeen or eighteen to them. The boy kneels to the ground and bows his head.

"Mia, this is Yulie, a fine young man who just came to us. He wishes to be turned because of his father's abuse."

The boy looks up into Mia's eyes. She sees his are sea blue and that they are full of sadness.

"Please, my Empress, I only want to please you."

Mia looks over the boy. He's well built and has taught muscles in his chest and shoulders. Her eyes wander down his washboard six pack and trim waist. His black leather pants ride low just enough to show the dark hair of his groin. She licks her lips and a small smile comes to her face.

"Yes, Yulie. Come and sit between my legs."

As he scoots closer to her, he turns and sits between her legs, resting his head to the side. The exposure of his neck starts to send her into a bloodlust. Relena smiles and knows the smells in the room have reached her, and now if she takes this boy it should send over the edge.

"Well, Sister, I'll leave you two alone. Enjoy."

Relena and the others leave. Mia's right hand caresses Yulie's neck and cheek. Then her fingers comb though his soft, midnight black hair.

"You have beautiful hair, Yulie."

"Thank you, my Empress. Do I please you?"

As he turns his head toward her, she sees his face clearly for the first time. Before it was half in the dark.

"Oh, yes, Yulie, you please me. Come sit in my lap."

She reaches for his hand and helps him into her lap. Yulie lays his head on her shoulder. The closeness of him stirs more of her bloodlust.

Then Yulie speaks,"Do you want me, my beautiful Empress?"

Mia's hand smoothes down his chest. "Yes, Yulie, I want you. How would you like me to take you?" She looks into his beautiful eyes.

"Anyway you desire, my Empress. I'm yours and only yours to command." Yulie brings up his left arm and turns his wrist to her. "My sweet blood awaits your approval, my Empress."

She grabs a hold of his wrist and brings it to her mouth. "Young one, as you wish."

She bites down hard, and he just cuddles closer to her.

Relena watches as she feeds on the boy and turns to Dorothy saying, "Did you pump him full, Dorothy?"

She turns to her as Dorothy smiles, "Yes. Your dream now will come to reality, Relena."

They both chuckle as Hilde looks on. In her mind she screams at herself. -Fool, now you've gone and done it. Duo will be so hurt.- She turns and walks into the crowd. Relena never knew that she walked away.

Wow I updated and I hope to update more before the nolidays. So enjoy!


End file.
